When You Say Nothing At All
by Lil Grrl Bleu
Summary: Ed and Jillian Deline have the seemingly perfect life... until tragedy strikes. -COMPLETE-
1. Default Chapter

Title: Untitled  
Author: Mackenzie  
Email: ouiseriland.net  
Genre: "Las Vegas"  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Everything thus far  
Disclaimers: I own Dr. Renée Meadows and everybody else who isn't recognizable.  
Props: Allison Krauss and the Union Station  
  
Chapter One  
  
Jillian Deline giggled as her husband showered her lower abdomen with kisses. After almost thirty years together, Ed still knew how to engulf her body with flames. Running her hand lazily through his hair, she sat up a little. "Alright, Handsome, time to get moving."  
  
"I am moving."  
  
Jillian rolled her eyes as his lips went back onto her stomach. Pushing his head away, she quickly slipped out of bed, "That's not the moving I was talking about, Eddie."  
  
Ed sighed as he watched his wife's nude form move about their bedroom. "We don't have any fun anymore."  
  
Jillian stopped as she grabbed his discarded shirt from the day before and slipped it on, "Well, after what we just did, I'm not sure if I should smack you or cry."  
  
"That's not what I meant, Jill..." Getting out of bed, he grabbed his pants from the night before and slipped them on. Zipping them up, he walked over to her, "I mean, we never get to just spend the entire day in bed anymore."  
  
Jillian sighed sadly as she went over to make up the bed, "When have we ever done that, Ed? Seriously... Maybe for the first week or two of our marriage, but you were always on the go. Whether it be training seminars, or going undercover, and then we had Delinda and she took up a lot of time, and then you finally retire only to take a job in Vegas, uprooting us all from Washington and moving us here. When have we ever just wasted a day in bed?"  
  
Ed flinched, he knew that he hadn't always been around during their marriage and that Jillian did the brunt of raising their daughter. He sighed softly as he watched her, "I'm sorry, baby... I did the best I could..."  
  
Jillian looked over at her husband and mentally kicked herself. Walking over to him, she kissed him softly, "I'm not complaining, Eddie. I wouldn't trade the past thirty years for anything. I mean... I must really love you to put up with your shit day in and day out."  
Catching her grin, he rolled his eyes and gave her a gentle push onto the bed and headed into the bathroom to wash up for work. "I'm going to take you to Hawaii."  
  
Laughing softly as she got back up, his wife shook her head, "You've been saying that for two years now."  
  
"I mean it, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna put in for some vacation time at work, contact a travel agent, make the plans, get us tickets and book us a room."  
  
"Ed," Jillian said as she walked over to him and took the wash rag and washed his back, "You couldn't leave the Montecito for two days without going nuts wondering what they were doing and how things were going."  
  
As she brought the rag around to his chest, Ed gripped his wife's hand and looked into her eyes, "I'm taking you to Hawaii, Jillian. So go and buy yourself a hot little bikini, some sun tan oil and a good pair of sun glasses."  
  
She laughed softly despite herself, "Ed, we live in Las Vegas. I already have the last two taken care of."  
  
He grinned at her and leaned in and nibbled her ear, whispering softly, "Than take care of the first one."  
  
Rolling her eyes, she gave him a gentle push out of the bathroom, "Go and get dressed, Ed. You have to be there in forty-five minutes."  
  
Walking over to the closet, he pulled out a pair of black dress slacks, a crisp blue shirt and then two ties. His brow furrowed as he looked at both ties, trying to decide which one to wear. Sighing softly, he walked over to the bathroom and knocked once before poking his head in, "Hey, Jill?"  
  
Jillian popped her head out of the shower, "Yeah?"  
  
"Which one, baby?" Holding both ties out, Jillian glanced at them, "The striped."  
  
Ed surveyed the mentioned tie, "You sure?"  
  
She rolled her azure eyes, "Ed, did you or did you not ask my opinion?"  
  
"I did, but..."  
  
She cut him off, "So take it. I have to shower. I have a doctor's appointment today."  
  
Walking back into the bedroom, her last comment filtered through his ears. Doctor's appointment? Dropping the tie on the bed, he went back into the bathroom and pulled the shower curtain back, causing his wife to scream in surprise a little. Looking at her, he said, simply, "What's wrong?"  
  
Jillian glared at her husband in annoyance as she turned off the water and stepped out and grabbed a towel, "What's wrong is you scared me half to death."  
  
Ignoring her irritation, he pressed on, "Why do you have to see the doctor, Jillian? What's wrong?"  
  
She sighed softly as she began to pat the towel along her body and then reach for a bottle of moisturizing lotion. "Nothing's wrong, Ed, it's just a check-up."  
  
He shook his head, "You had your check up three weeks ago and you got a clear bill of health. You haven't had the flu, or any colds, so what's up?"  
  
She sighed softly, damn his memory. Grabbing her robe and putting it on, she looked at him, she knew she had to tell him, softly, "Ed, I didn't say anything because I didn't want to worry you..."  
  
Ed could feel his heart pounding deep in his chest. Sitting down on the toilet, he looked at her, softly, "Tell me."  
  
Jillian bit her bottom lip a little as she hiked herself up onto the vanity between the double sinks, softly, "I found a lump in my breast last week. It was nothing, just a small bump. Nothing to worry about really."  
  
Her husband looked at her, his blue eyes scanning up and down his body, softly, "If it's nothing, than why are you seeing the doctor?"  
  
She tried to mask her fear as she gave him a soft smile, "Because it's a lump, Ed. And it's in my breast. I just want to be sure."  
  
He sighed softly as he stood up and walked over and hugged her tightly, his voice was quiet and soothing, "What time's your appointment, Jillian?"  
  
"1:30."  
  
Ed nodded, "Dr. Meadows?"  
  
Jillian nodded and looked at him, wondering where he was going. "Yeah."  
  
"Okay... I'm gonna get Danny to cover for me and I'm going to meet you there."  
  
Jillian stepped away from him and went into the bedroom, "Ed, really, you don't have to do that."  
  
He sighed softly, his wife could be so frustrating. Walking into the bedroom, he watched her as she looked in her closet for what to wear, "I know I don't have to do it, Jill, but I want to. You are my wife, and I love you, and I'm worried. I'm going to meet you there."  
  
She nodded quietly as she reached for her navy Donna Karan suit. "Thank you, Ed. I know how busy you are, what with getting things ready for fights and concerts and stuff..."  
  
He watched her as her voice trailed off. That's what she did when she was scared and she didn't want him to know. She allowed her voice to trail off, leave thoughts unfinished just suspended in the air. She did that when she was pregnant with Delinda and she was scared she would have to go through labor and delivery without him there. When he was in training and overseas on covert missions and she was terrified he'd come back in a casket, she'd let her thoughts just hang in mid-air. Ed swallowed his sigh as he stood up and walked over to her. Placing his hands gently on her shoulders, he leaned in and kissed her neck softly and looked at her, whispering softly, "Everything will be fine."  
  
"And if it isn't?"  
  
That was another thing Jillian Deline did very well... expect the worst. Sometimes they would switch roles, Ed would be pessimistic and expect the worst while Jillian would just roll her eyes and be optimistic. It was that delicate balance of optimism and pessimism, combined with the unique, and at times, very helpful, ability to read each other via tones of voices, body language, mere glances, flickers in eyes and the way they carry themselves, that has been the glue to keep them together. Ed's vivid cobalt eyes remained fixed on the love of his life, reaching down, he took her hand and brushed her inner wrist against his lips, he could smell her perfume, a fragrance that has her trademark for almost ten years. Looking at her, he kept her hand in his, softly, "Than we will get through it together, Jillian. You are not alone. I'm not one of those guys who vanish at the presence of hard times. You should know that by now. We are a team, baby. For better or worse, sickness and in health... I signed up for all of that and I'll step up if that time comes. Got it?"  
  
She nodded as she chewed her bottom lip, her pretty face twisting with emotion. Unable to stop the tears from falling she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly as her face sought out the comfort of the crook of his neck. Feeling her tears on his skin, Ed's arms tightened around his wife as he closed his eyes and said a silent prayer.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Ed and Jillian quietly walked down the tiled corridor of St. Rose Dominican Hospital. They spent the twenty minute car trip in silence except for the occasional mention of the weather and Jillian asking Ed again if he's sure he can take the afternoon off.

Ed didn't say a word to anybody why he wanted to take the afternoon off. What could he say? He knew that he could always tell the truth, but he didn't want to look at the faces of his co-workers and get the dreaded "How are you doing with all of this?" question. They both agreed to wait and tell their daughter until they knew something, "Why worry her when we don't have the answers ourselves?" was Jillian's response when Ed asked if he should call and tell Delinda.

As she walked, concentrating on the clicking sound her heels made when they hit the tile, she felt something warm slip into her hand and she smiled softly as he squeezed her hand. Ed stopped her and took her other hand in his and brought both to his lips and kissed them and pulled her in for a hug, sighing softly, whispering into her hair, "There are no words for how much I love you... You know that, right?"

His wife nodded, struggling to keep her tears at bay. She sighed quietly and kissed his cheek and walked over to the woman at the desk and gave her her name. Ed sighed softly as he watched his wife talk to the desk nurse. He walked over and placed his hand on the small of her back gently to let her know that he was with her. Jillian reached around and took her husband's hand in hers as she finished filling out the paperwork. Handing it back to the nurse, she smiled softly as she went over and sat down with Ed in the plastic chair in front of a window that overlooked the city.

"Maybe we should have called Delinda."

Ed looked at his wife who was looking straight ahead. Her cloudy blue eyes seemed to be staring off into space. Placing a hand on her knee he sat back and cleared his throat, softly, "There's still time."

Jillian shook her head no in silence and then let out a slow, deliberate sigh. "Not yet, Eddie."

Ed nodded quietly and squeezed her knee and the two remained silent for a few minutes until the nurse stepped out into the waiting room.

"Jillian Deline?"

Jillian closed her eyes for a moment and leaned over and kissed her husband and stood up. Ed followed suit but soon sat back down when the look on his wife's face told him that she didn't want him to be in the room with her. Under any other circumstances, Ed would have protested, but there was something about her facial expression that told him to decide against it. Watching his wife walk through the double doors, Ed sighed again and looked around on the tables. Magazines, newspapers and other paraphernalia littered the table tops. Not finding anything that sparked his interest, Ed stood up and stretched his legs, walking around. Eventually he wandered over to a rack of brochures about various medical problems... Diabetes, AIDS, glaucoma, pregnancy, prostate cancer... his eyes settled on a brochure that was cream in color with faint pink lines and a faint pink ribbon graphic on it... reaching out for it, he picked it up and opened it and then closed it, reading the words on the cover "Breast Cancer: A Before, During and After Care Manual".

Ed walked back over to the chairs and opened it and started to read.

"Okay, Jillian, why don't you remove you clothes, leaving your panties on, and slip this gown on and Dr. Meadows will be with you momentarily."

Jillian looked at the young nurse and nodded, thinking she can't be more than Delinda's age. After the nurse left, she slowly began to unbutton her clothes. She looked at her body and sighed in disgust. For the past few years, she was finding more and more about her body that she didn't like. An unsightly vein here, an extra roll there... No matter how many times her husband had assured her that she was still beautiful, Jillian felt as if she were nothing more than the beginnings of an old hag.

Slipping the gown on, Jillian sat on the edge of the table and waited for the doctor. After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened and in walked an attractive African American woman who smiled at Jillian. "Hello, Jillian, how are we today?"

Jillian couldn't help but laugh softly, "Well, 'we', Doctor, are very nervous."

Dr. Renée Meadows laughed softly, "I can understand that." Looking around, she noticed that it was just the two women in the room, "Ed couldn't get away?"

The other woman took in a deep breath, "No, he could, and he did, but I had him wait outside... I love my husband, but sometimes Eddie can make me a little more nervous when he's around at times like this. I know he doesn't mean to, he probably doesn't even realize that he does it, but he does."

Dr. Meadows nodded thoughtfully as she pulled up the stool and sat down, "That's understandable. Unless it's happening to them, men don't really know what to do." Jillian nodded in silence as Dr. Meadows looked through her chart.

"It says that you think you found a lump in your breast?"

Jillian nodded, "Yeah, I was showering last week and I just happened to do one of those self exams and felt something that didn't feel normal."

Dr. Meadows nodded again, "Which breast?"

"The left."

The doctor stood up and walked over to Jillian and lifted her arm up and unlaced her gown and began to feel around, after a few minutes, she nodded and said, "Okay, you can get dressed now and bring Ed in."

Jillian blinked her eyes, "Did you find something?"

Dr. Meadows hesitated a little, "Why don't we wait for your husband? You can get dressed and I'll have a nurse go out and get him. I'll be right back, I need to make a phone call while you dress."

Before Jillian could say anything else, Dr. Meadows had left the room. Panic drove her to dress quicker than she'd ever dressed in her life. She normally made sure that she didn't miss any buttons, but this is one time that Jillian Deline didn't care if her appearance was disheveled. About ten minutes later, the door opened and Ed walked in. Without a word, he walked over and took his wife's hand and kissed it, softly, "What did the doctor say?"

His wife shook her head, softly, "She wanted to wait till you came in... Ed, what if it's something big? What if it's cancer?"

Ed took in a deep breath and pulled his wife to her, "Than we will get through it... Together. I'll take a leave of absence at work and I'll be with you every step of the way."

Before she could respond, the door opened again and Dr. Meadows re-emerged. "Ed, hello, it's always nice to see you."

Ed gave the doctor a forced smile, his mind was shouting "Just tell me what the hell is wrong with my wife" but he didn't say it. "Dr. Meadows..."

Dr. Meadows sat down and motioned for Ed to sit in the other chair. Ignoring her, Ed sat up on the table next to his wife, holding her hand.

"I did feel a hardness," the doctor began, "I can't really determine the size or even if it is anything but a calcium deposit right now. I want Jillian to go in for a biopsy and then we will know more."

Jillian sat there in silence, too scared to speak. "She has to have a surgery?"

The doctor regarded Ed, "We need to do what is called an fine needle biopsy. It is surgery, yes. Basically what happens is Jillian is put under anesthesia and a surgeon will remove a tissue sample next to the lump and we will test it. When the results come back, if they show that the tissue is cancerous, than we will need to go back in and determine the size of the cancer. If it's just a small bump, than Jillian will only need a lumpectomy, but if it is larger, than she'll have to have a mastectomy."

Ed shook his head, he knew what she was saying, but his brain wasn't comprehending, "I'm sorry, a mastectomy?"

Jillian looked ahead, her voice barely audible, "They'll have to take my entire breast, Ed."

Her husband looked at her, his eyes trailed down to her chest and back at her and then finally back at the doctor, "Can you get it all?"

Dr. Meadows quietly sighed, this was always a hard question, "We will certainly try. Jillian, I want to schedule you for the biopsy sometime this week."

Her heart began to beat deep within her chest, her blood raced, her face whitened... "This week? Dr. Meadows, I'm sorry, I can't do that this week, I have too much to do. I'm leaving for California on Friday, Ed's work schedule is horrific and I have obligations to my daughter."

"If you intend on having more obligations to your daughter and seeing California again, I'd suggest you put those plans on hold. You need to get this done. I'm sure Ed can rearrange his schedule."

Jillian flashed a quick glance at her husband and then looked at the doctor again, "I'm sorry, but this is Ed's really busy time, the hotel is a zoo..."

Ed cut her off, "Danny can handle it. I'm going to take that leave of absence and we are going to do this." He looked at the doctor, "The sooner the better, Doc."

Dr. Meadows nodded, "I want it done Wednesday at 8 am. Jillian, you are not to eat anything after midnight on Tuesday, make sure to get plenty of rest and you can have clear liquids only. And, Ed...? Call Delinda. She needs to know what's going on. Jillian, I'll see you on Wednesday morning."

She gave the couple a soft smile and left the room. Jillian slid off the table, softly, "Wednesday... the day after tomorrow... my god..."

Ed sighed as he got down and massaged his wife's shoulders, leaning in to kiss the back of her neck, softly, "Let's go see Delinda."

Jillian nodded quietly as they left the room.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Ed pulled his cherry red Hummer in the employee parking lot of the Montecito and cut the engine. As he got out, he noticed some guests walking into the main lobby. Ed smiled softly and waved, calling out the obligatory, "Welcome to Vegas" and walked around to the passenger side. Letting out a deep sigh, Ed opened the passenger side door and held his hand out to his wife. Smiling softly at her husband, Jillian accepted his offered hand and got out of the car. Ed steadied his wife as she stumbled some from the drop.

"I wish you'd get something a little more practical, Eddie. I'm sick of twisting my ankle every time I get out of this thing."

Chuckling softly, Ed wrapped an arm around her and clicked his alarm on and pocketed the keys. "None of the other ladies have a problem getting out of it."

Jillian stopped and looked at her husband, a delicate brow arched, "Which other ladies, Edward?"

Ed gulped... She used his full first name... That was never a good sign... "You know... The ladies... Delinda... Nessa... I give Mary and Sam lifts to and from places at times when their cars are in the shop..."

"Mm-hmm..." Jillian gave her husband a subtle grin that let him know that he was off the hook. Never in thirty years has she ever had to worry about Ed slipping off into a room with a dancer, entertainer, or fellow employee. There are just some things that Ed Deline didn't do and cheating on his wife was number one. It was the foundation of trust, honesty and loyalty that kept him and his wife together for so long.

"Well, if it isn't the most gorgeous girl in all of Vegas... On the arm of an old fart. Now where's the fairness in that?"

Jillian laughed and shook her head as Ed rolled his eyes when they approached Mike. "Hello, Mike, you are always good for a girl's ego."

Mike just grinned as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. When he pulled back, his eyes were sparkling mischievously as they always do when he teases the people he calls friend. "When are you going to drop this old guy and get yourself some young stud?" As the words left his mouth, Mike just grinned and nudged Jillian gently, indicating that he was the aforementioned stud.

Ed narrowed his eyes and simply said, "Well seeing as how there aren't any young studs in Vegas, merely pretty boys and smart assed engineers, I don't think it's likely that she's gonna ditch me and head to Reno or Tahoe anytime soon."

Jillian laughed as Mike feigned a wounded look, "Mr. D, I'm hurt."

"Yeah, I'll show you how badly you can hurt if you ever look at my wife like that again, pal."

The two men laughed as Mike opened the door for them, "Have a good day, guys."

Jillian was still chuckling as they walked through the lobby and then she quickly sobered up. "He's a good man, Eddie."

Ed smiled as he nodded, "Yeah, he is. He's been a lot of help to me and my guys lately."

Slipping her hand in her husband's, Ed lead them behind a large potted palm. Concealed by the plant was another elevator with a keycard slot. Ed slipped his card in and the doors opened and the two stepped on. The Montecito had special elevators throughout for employees and VIPs only. The regular guest elevators were plush and always kept very nice, but the employee and VIP elevators were faster, getting the car up to the desired floor quicker than the rest of the elevators. Ed had them installed after the blackout. He didn't like knowing that his employees could be stranded in elevators when they should be able to walk free throughout the hotel, calming the fears of guests. Therefore instead of running on electricity as the other elevators ran on, blasts of air ran up and down the shafts and it was the air that pushed the car up and down throughout the hotel. It was actually a very impressive set up. The blasts of air were caused by a pump that had cables attached that ran up to the hotel and sat in boxes that were solar powered. The sun basically ran the elevators. Unfortunately this plan had it's downfalls as well, such as cloudy days when there isn't much sun and night when the elevators didn't work. As long as there wasn't a black out at night, they were fine, Ed told Danny when he pointed out that little detail.

The silence in the elevator car thickened to the point where Ed thought he could cut it with a knife. He wanted to talk to Jillian about her appointment and discuss her surgery the following Wednesday, but he didn't want to pressure her. The ding signifying that they were at the floor they wanted to go to broke his thoughts and soon the doors opened.

Jillian and Ed stepped out of the elevator and walked to the security and surveillance offices. As they walked, Ed lagged behind and noticed that his wife's bag was slipping off her shoulder... Carefully he walked up behind her and slipped the strap back up and smiled at her, looking at the purse, "This the Prada you bought in Venice?"

Jillian smiled quietly and nodded, "Yeah."

He kissed her cheek, "It's very nice."

Ed kicked himself. For some reason he was starting to feel awkward and he hated that feeling. Thankfully they reached the offices and Ed opened the door and the two made their way up the small flight of steps into Ed's office.

Jillian sat down on his leather couch with a loud sigh. Ed regarded her carefully, "You hungry, honey?" He picked up the telephone receiver, "I can order you a bite to eat, or something to drink..."

Jillian shook her head no, "No thanks... Delinda down in Mystique?"

"Yeah... I'll call her now." Ed dialed a three digit extension and was soon transferred to Mystique and within seconds he was talking to his daughter, telling her to come up to his office.

"Just please come up, Delinda, okay? Mom's here and we need to talk to you..." He smiled softly and bid his farewell and hung up. "She's coming up now."

Jillian stood up and looked out the windows, softly, "I'm scared, Eddie..."

Ed let out a quiet sigh as he punched some buttons on his phone and soon his blinds came up. Walking over to his wife, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I know, honey, so am I..."

Seconds later there was a knock on the door and Delinda popped her head in, smiling at her parents. "Hey guys." She walked over and kissed her father's cheek and then hugged her mother, "Mom, you look beautiful."

Jillian merely smiled, knowing that she'd cry if she talked. Delinda looked at her mother's face and then at her father's and knew something was up... sitting down on Ed's desk she looked at them, softly, "What's going on?"

Ed took in a deep breath as he figured out what to say. He knew that Delinda wasn't a child anymore and she didn't like being treated as such so he just began to talk... "Well, mom had a doctor's appointment today, I'm not sure if you knew that or not..." Delinda glanced at her mother, who was uncommonly silent... she looked back at her father, her blue eyes questioning him, Ed continued, "We went to see her doctor, in fact, we just got back. Delinda, they found something in your mother's breast..."

Horrified, Delinda brought a hand up to her mouth, Jillian looked at her daughter, speaking softly, "They aren't sure what it is or how big it is right now. I have to have a biopsy on Wednesday morning. Honey, we didn't want to say anything until we were sure, but your dad talked me into letting you in on what's going on, you should know."

The woman's eyes welled up and she quickly went over and hugged her mother tightly. No matter how hard Jillian tried to keep her tears at bay, she failed and soon mother and daughter were locked in a tight embrace sobbing. Ed walked over to the two women in his life and placed his knee on the couch behind Jillian and rubbed both womens' backs in quietly. After a few moments, he softly cleared his throat, "Delinda, I can speak with your supervisor and get you Wednesday off if you'd like to come with us."

Delinda nodded as she broke away from her mother, wiping her tears, whispering, "Yeah. But I'll talk to Doug, Daddy, don't worry. I'll explain that it's a family emergency. We should tell Nessa... You guys are like parents to her."

Ed nodded quietly and sat down on the coffee table, "I'll talk to Nessa later on. I think her shift starts in a few hours so I'll grab her then." He sighed softly as he placed his hands on his knees, holding himself up, "You ladies hungry?"

Jillian reached down and rubbed her stomach and nodded, dabbing her eyes, "Yeah, I am a little."

Ed stood up wordlessly and picked the phone up and called down to Mystique and ordered two steaks and a cobb salad with some sodas. Delinda smiled quietly when he got off the phone, "Thanks for remembering..."

Ed shrugged, "Well I don't get this new fad you are doing about not eating meat, but whatever..."

Delinda laughed quietly, "Vegetarianism isn't a fad, Dad, it's been around for ages."

Ed merely winked at his daughter and the family fell into a comfortable silence as they waited for their dinners.

"Mike, will you please be kind enough to drive Mr. and Mrs. Cline to McCarran airport?"

Mike looked up at Sam and grinned, "Sure thing, Sam, let me grab the limo and pull it around."

Sam gave Mike a friendly smile and Mike stood up and walked out of the lobby. Douglas and Katherine Cline were one of the Montecito's favorite whales. It wasn't uncommon for them to drop $2 or 3 million dollars in a three day period so naturally the staff did everything they could to accommodate their smallest whim. When Mrs. Cline mentioned that she liked Alaskan lobster tails, Sam went to great lengths to have five fresh lobsters flown in from Alaska just for them. The seafood was so fresh that it was still swimming in the acrylic aquarium when it arrived.

Minutes after he left, Mike walked back into the lobby and smiled as he nodded to Kyle and Derek, two of the Montecito busboys, asking them to load the bags in the trunk. "Listen, Sam, can you do me a favor please and load Mr. and Mrs. Cline in the limo and I'll be right back? I need to grab a two-way."

Sam plastered on a false smile, loading guests in limos was not a part of the job description of a casino host. But not wanting to appear rude in front of the guests, she nodded, "You bet, Mike."

Mike gave her another grin, he knew he pissed her off by asking her that, but he loved screwing with her in that way. Walking into an office, he grabbed a two-way and made his way back out through the lobby and out to the waiting black stretch limousine bearing the logo of the Montecito in gold.

The sound of footsteps walking up the steps was unheard by Jillian and Delinda. Ed quietly stood up and walked over to the waiter from Mystique's and smiled at him, taking two of the covered dishes and setting them on his desk. Reaching into his pocket for his wallet, Ed asked in a soft voice, "Just put it on my tab, Rick, here's an extra something for bringing it all the way up here." Ed reached into his wallet and handed the waiter a $10 bill. The waiter smiled softly and pocketed the tip, "Thank you, Mr. Deline."

Ed nodded as he stepped out of the way, allowing the waiter to remove the covers over the dishes. As the waiter carefully placed each meal at a spot at the table, he placed the drinks on the table as well and stood up, looking at Ed, "Can I bring you or your family anything else, Mr. Deline?"

Ed shook his head no and smiled softly, "No thanks, Bo."

The waiter nodded silently as he headed down the stairs. Ed let out a deep breath slowly and looked towards his wife and daughter, "Girls, the food is here."

Delinda glanced at the table and stood up and slowly made her way over, followed by Jillian. The family sat down and Ed reached for Jillian and Delinda's hands and looked at both of them, softly, "Maybe... maybe one of us ought to say something..."

Delinda looked at her father, confusion on her face, "What? Like a prayer or something?"

Ed shrugged, softly, "Couldn't hurt..."

Jillian gave her husband a soft smile and leaned over and kissed his cheek. Reaching for her daughter's hand, the family bowed their heads. Ed spoke softly, "Father, please bless this food we are about to eat and bless those who made it for us. God, you are giving us a burden right now... Please help us see our way through it and come out on top... Bless this family... Amen."

Delinda couldn't look at anybody. She could never remember a time in her life when her father wanted to say a prayer willingly. She could remember times at holidays when her mother suggested it, but Ed would roll his eyes and give the traditional "God is good, God is great, Bless this food upon our plates, Yay God" prayer, but she never heard him pray from his heart. It touched her, but it also frightened her.

"What time does Nessa's shift start?"

The sound of her mother's voice jolted Delinda a bit. Ed responded quietly as he cut into his steak, "Half hour. I'm gonna go talk to her after we eat."

Jillian nodded quietly. Delinda regarded her parents in silence... Her father, always steadfast and strong, the rock of the family, the glue which held them all firmly in place... Her mother... the patron saint in both her father and her eyes... Her delicate and petite body possibly going to war with the most evil of diseases... Delinda felt as if she'd scream. She wanted to shake both of her parents until their heads rattled, demanding how they can be so silent, so unshaken, so strong. She wanted to know how she somehow missed the gene that would help her keep her cool. She didn't want to eat a cobb salad in her father's office. She wanted to know what was happening. Why it is happening.

She shoved a forkful of lettuce in her mouth and swallowed it down hard, both the food and her anguished questions.

"Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Cline, have a safe trip back to Baltimore and thank you both for staying in the Montecito. I can speak for everyone on staff when I say that I truly hope your experience was enjoyable."

Douglas and Katherine smiled at Mike as he stepped off the private Montecito jet. The limo ride had been quiet, which, to Mike, was rather unusual. Most of the time after a couple had spent an extended weekend in Vegas, at the Montecito of all places, his head would be pounding after listening to all of the talk about how great and wonderful their trip had been. In a way it was almost pleasant.

Getting back into the limo, Mike's cell phone rang, which he promptly answered. "Cannon."

"Mike, it's me, did you put the Clines on the plane yet?"

Mike rolled his eyes as he started the car, "Yes, Sam, I did."

Sam frantically stood at the front counter in the lobby of the hotel. "And has the plane taken off yet?"

"That it has..."

Sam sighed deeply, "Oh shit, they left something important."

Mike couldn't help but laugh softly, "Sam, put it in a FedEx box, slap their address on it and slip it in the mail. It'll get to them in a few days."

Sam bit her bottom lip, "That's the thing, Mike, I can't exactly FedEx this."

Mike's brow furrowed as he weaved in and out of traffic, "What do you mean? What is it?"

Samantha glanced down at the small child looking up at her, "Their daughter."


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

After everyone had finished their dinner, Ed stood up and began to put the plates on a tray. "Delinda, I want you to take your mother home for me, please."

Delinda nodded, standing up, "Sure, dad."

"Hang on a second, Ed."

Jillian stood up and looked at her husband in the eyes, "'Delinda, I want you to take your mother home'? What am I? An invalid? Someone who isn't capable of driving herself home? Or anywhere else for that matter? Ed, I hate being talked as if I weren't here when I'm standing in the room. I can drive myself home."

Ed sighed softly as he ran a hand through his hair, "Jill, honey, listen, you've had a long day."

"Don't patronize me, Ed! Damn it, you know I hate that!!"

Delinda remained silent as she watched her mother rave. Jillian was pacing the interior of Ed's office, the vein on her forehead throbbing in frustration. Nobody dared to utter a sound, they merely watched as Jillian continued, "If this is how it is going to be, Ed, you patronizing me, treating me as if I were your child and not your wife, than I'll go somewhere else and have the tests done. There are millions of hospitals in America and I'll go somewhere else... Florida, California, New York..." she stopped to look at her husband, "Anywhere to get away from a patronizing husband."

Ed flinched a little, he nodded, speaking softly, "I'm just worried about you, baby, that's all. I didn't mean to belittle you, I didn't even realize that what I was doing could be seen as patronizing, I'm sorry."

Jillian crossed her arms before her chest and nodded, quietly, "So am I. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"You didn't..." Ed crossed the room and took his wife in his arms. Delinda looked around quietly before saying, "I'm going to take this tray back down to the restaurant... I'm on my cell if you guys need me, I love you." She walked over and picked the tray up and quietly headed back down the stairs.

Jillian sighed as she walked away from her husband's embrace, "I should go talk to her."

Ed shook his head no, placing a hand on her shoulder, "She's fine, honey. Really, she is."

She turned back and looked at him, "I don't want your life inconvenienced because of this, Ed. I want you to still go to work every day and do the things you like."

Ed couldn't help but laugh softly, "Honey, that won't happen. I'm going to take some time off and help you through this."

Jillian's eyes remained fixed on her husband, "But we don't even know what 'this' is, Ed."

"I'm taking some time off."

"Ed, please..."

Ed placed both hands on her shoulders, softly, "I want to be with you... and it's not like we are in dire need of the cash right now."

Jillian sighed softly, "No, but, Ed, you need a consistent routine. You go bananas without one."

Ed sighed, she had him there. "How about a compromise. I'll go in in the mornings and be out of here by noon or one."

"Ed, please..."

He silenced her by placing a finger to her lips, his brows arched, "That's the end of it, Jillian. I'll come in at my normal time and I'll be out of here by one at the latest."

Jillian nodded, giving in. Ed leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm going to go and talk to Nessa and fill her in on what's happening."

"Make sure she doesn't worry, okay?"

Ed nodded, "I'll try, hon, but I can't promise anything."

Jillian nodded as she picked her purse up, "Okay, I'm going to run to the market, pick your dry cleaning up and maybe pick some videos up."

"Alright, drive carefully. I should be home by eight or so."

Jillian went over and kissed her husband, "I'll see you later, handsome."

Ed smiled as he watched his wife walk out the door. Exhaling deeply, he made his way down to the floor to talk to Nessa.

"What do you mean they left their daughter?"

Sam looked back down at the child, "I'm telling you, Mike, housekeeping went up to clean the room and the girl was asleep in the bathtub."

"The bathtub?! What the hell...?"

Sam sighed, "I know, I know. Look, just get back here, okay? I need help in figuring out how to tell Ed. He's going to be pissed."

Mike pulled onto Las Vegas Boulevard, balancing the phone against his shoulder, "Sam, just find Ed and tell him, okay? I'm about ten minutes away now."

Mike disconnected the phone and sighed in anger, slamming his hand against the steering wheel, muttering softly, "Where in the hell do people get off just pawning their kids like that?"

Sam hung up and smiled at the little girl. Squatting in front of her, she fixed her collar, "What's your name, honey?"

The girl looked at Sam, it was obvious she was scared. Her voice was tiny and barely audible, "Jasmine."

Samantha took her hands in hers. "Mine is Sam. Jasmine is a very pretty name, how old are you?"

The little girl held up six fingers and Sam nodded, "Are you hungry?"

Jasmine nodded silently and Sam smiled and stood up and took her hand, "How does pizza sound?"

Jasmine's eyes lit up as she nodded vigorously. Sam laughed softly and lead her to her office. Maybe some Domino's would be fuel to help her think of how to break this to Ed.

She watched the tables carefully, ebony eyes glittering, always watching, never missing a thing. She stood like a statuesque tower... looking high and mighty in her white satin Dolce and Gabbana pant suit, her hair falling in soft curls against her shoulders, framing her face.

Nessa Holt, otherwise known as "The Ice Queen", stood by on the side lines, keeping a watchful eye on the tables that she was responsible for. It was a quiet night thus far. Nothing major except for the occasional person trying to get by with snatching a handful of chips out of a cup. Nessa smiled softly as she saw her boss, and surrogate father, approaching her. "Good evening, Mr. Deline, how are you tonight?"

Ed plastered on a smile as he leaned in and kissed her cheek, "How are you sweetheart?"

Nessa grinned as she kissed his back, "I asked you first."

Ed glanced around and saw that people were playing and having a good time. "Can you take a break?"

The woman looked at the man she regarded as a father and nodded, "Yeah, let me get Anthony." She walked away from him and went over to another man who appeared to be shooting the breeze. After a few moments he went over and stood in Nessa's spot and Nessa walked back over to Ed, "Alright..."

Ed nodded and held his arm out to Nessa, which she smiled softly and linked her own through his and he lead her to the upstairs office. The entire time Nessa was dying to ask him what was wrong, but she knew sooner or later he'd tell her and she was sure that it'd be as soon as they got up to his office.

The walk was quiet and swift, they made their way down the corridors of offices and up the metal stairs into the surveillance department and into Ed's office. Ed closed the door behind them and leaned against the edge of his desk and looked at Nessa who had made herself comfortable on Ed's couch.

"Look, I'm going to just be up front and straight with you, I won't bullshit around the subject and I won't sugar coat anything, you are a big girl and you can handle it."

Nessa nodded silently and Ed continued, "While showering, Jillian discovered a lump in her breast. She went to the doctor today and she wants to do a biopsy to determine if it is cancerous and how big it is."

Nessa sat in silence. Ed had always been blunt with her, which she appreciated, and returned the favor to him in her dealings with him. She nodded, the last thing Ed needed was to deal with was another hysterical female, she was sure that Delinda and Jillian were playing those roles beautifully for him. Standing up she let out a soft sigh and walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, whispering softly, "What can I do? What needs to be done?"

Ed smiled softly in spite of himself as he hugged her back. "Just pray, honey, that's about all any of us can do."

Nessa nodded quietly and pulled back, sitting next to him on the edge of his desk. "How's Jillian and Delinda doing?"

He sighed deeply, "Not good. Jillian got pissed at me earlier, said I was patronizing her. I just want to wrap her tightly in a cocoon and shield her from this."

The woman nodded in silence, "When's the biopsy?"

"Wednesday."

Nessa nodded again, "If I can do anything for you, Jillian or Delinda, please don't hesitate to ask, Ed. You guys can call me at any hour of the day, night or morning and I'll be right there."

Ed looked at her surprised, "You aren't going to be at the hospital with Delinda and I?"

Nessa gave him a small smile as she shrugged her shoulder, "That's a family time, Ed, I'd only be interfering."

Ed turned and put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him, keeping her hands on her shoulders, she simply said, "You are family, Nessa. You are a second daughter to us, you should know that by now."

She smiled at him and nodded, kissing his cheek, "That means a great deal to me, Ed, thank you. But if you and Delinda are going to take off, that's one thing, you are all blood relatives. That's easily explainable. But I really should stay here and work. Just please call me, Ed, as soon as you hear anything."

Ed nodded, "I will, honey, don't worry."

Nessa hugged him again, "I should get back down to the floor. Kiss Jillian and Delinda for me, tell them I love them."

Ed nodded again, hugging her back. "I will, honey, I'll see you later."

Nessa broke away and walked down stairs, she knew if she'd look back or stay any longer than she'd cry and she made a promise to herself never to cry at work. Ed sighed as he watched her go.

After she left, he walked back out and saw Danny sitting before some monitors, "Danny, get in here please."

Danny quickly got up and walked into his office, "What's up?"  
  
Ed sighed as he placed his hands on his hips, "Listen, kid, I'm going to need you to put in some double duty stuff here. I'm going to be taking some days off and a maybe a lot of half days."

Danny looked at Ed like a third eye just appeared on his forehead, "Why?"

"Do I need a reason?"

Danny quickly swallowed hard, "No sir."

Ed sighed as he sat down and motioned for Danny to do the same, "Listen, the only people who know this, outside of Delinda, is Nessa. I don't want it to go any further. There's a possibility that Jillian may have some cancer in her breast. I'm going to take some time off and be with her. I wanted to take full days, but Jillian won't hear of it, and I've compromised with her and I'm taking some halves. I may come in in the morning and work till one and take off, or I may come in at two and work till one the next morning, I'm not sure, it just depends on what's going on."

Danny straightened his back as he listened to his boss, he felt a chill run up his spine. "Ed, I'm..." he sighed, at a loss for words, "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

Ed shook his head no, "Just hold the fort down, Danny. I trust you. I know that I won't have to be worrying about this place when I'm supposed to be being strong for my wife. And be there for my girls, okay? Make sure Nessa and Delinda know that they can go to you if they need to. Delinda probably will be taking some time off, I don't know, it just depends on what she wants to do."

Danny nodded, "Yeah, sure, you got it, Big Ed, don't worry. We don't have any events scheduled for a few months so things should be quiet."

The older man crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at his employee, "What are you talking about? We have the De La Hoya and Holyfield fight in two weeks."

Danny rose to his feet, "You didn't hear? Holyfield's manager called this morning, he fractured a rib in training so they've postponed it till it healed."

Ed nodded, speaking softly, "Thank god for small miracles."

He knew that Danny could handle the fights by himself, but he also knew that he'd rather be there in case something went wrong, which was almost always the norm. Danny walked over and clapped his boss on the shoulder, "Don't worry, Ed, I'll handle everything. You just focus on Mrs. D, I won't disappoint you."

Ed smiled softly, "I know, son, thanks. Listen, I'm going to take off now. I probably won't be in till after the biopsy which is on Wednesday."

Danny nodded as he watched Ed gather his laptop and other things, "I'm taking my laptop, pager and cell phone home with me as well as some files, so I can get some work done at home, you call me if you need anything, you hear?"

Danny nodded, "Yes, Sir. Give your wife my regards."

Ed nodded, zipping his computer case up. "Will do, and thanks."

That said, Ed made his way downstairs and Danny sunk down in the chair behind Ed's desk, sighing. There wouldn't be any "just call me Big Danny" jokes this time, or any screwing around with the settings on Ed's computer or monitor pranks. This was serious. As he sat there, Danny immediately had a feeling wash over him that he didn't feel right just lounging in Ed's office. He rose to his feet and walked back out into the surveillance room watching.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

"Come on, Mike, where are you?"

Sam stood anxiously in front of the large plate glass window in the lobby as her charge sat at the table reading magazines. Lunch went relatively fine, Jasmine didn't say much and Samantha really didn't coax her to. She sighed in relief as she saw the limo pull into the parking lot and pull up in front of the lobby doors. Sam turned around to check on Jasmine as Mike got out and walked in.

He glanced over and saw Sam with a child and assumed that that was the Cline kid. Walking over to them, he spoke softly, "You talk to Ed?"

Sam shook her head as she tucked a lock of hair behind an ear, "I can't find him. I've tried his office, tried the floor, tried out by the pool and he's not answering his cell."

Mike sighed, "Alright, let's take her up to Danny, maybe he can tell us where to find Ed."

"Danny, your porn star is back."

Danny sighed as he walked over to the desk with the monitor displaying a color image of two people going at it in an elevator. Picking up a mic, he said, "You guys are aware that we are watching you, right?"

In the elevator, the woman just looked up at the camera and grinned. Danny rolled his eyes, people making out in Vegas elevators were not uncommon. Everybody tried to push the buttons of the security team, whether that be making out in elevators, flipping off the obvious cameras, or making ridiculous faces, everybody wanted their fifteen minutes of fame, even if it was closed captioned.

"Ed says that as long as no clothes come off than just let them go at it for a few minutes, but if they start jamming the cars and preventing other guests from using the elevator, than bump them up to the nearest floor and get them out of there."

The young woman nodded as she watched a few more minutes, "Where is Mr. D anyway?"

Danny walked over to his desk to start some paperwork, "He left for the night. He'll be back in a few days maybe."

It was as if Danny had said that Ed moved to Rome with no forwarding address. Everybody stopped in their tracks and looked at him in surprise. "A few days off? Big Ed?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "Yes, Dave, he's taking some time off."

"Is he okay? He isn't sick or anything is he? Cause I saw him looking a little squeamish out by the pool a few days ago..."

He couldn't help but chuckle, however, he knew that had Ed just told him he was taking time off, he would have had the same reaction. "No, Emma, he's fine, just wanted to spend some time with the wife and have some down time."

After a few more minutes of playing the "What's wrong with Ed" game, Danny silenced them all with one line, "Of course, if everybody really misses him, I'm sure I can talk him into coming in and giving everybody pep talks."

Danny just watched as everybody quickly got back to work.

Jillian got home within a few hours. After stopping by the dry cleaners to pick up Ed's suits, running to Blockbuster to get few DVDs and going to the market for some Ben and Jerry's, she realized that she didn't want to go home just yet.

Knowing the ice cream was packed solid and frozen, she decided to drive around a bit, a drive out in the desert always calmed her. Yet as soon as she got out of Vegas city limits, Jillian realized that all she wanted was to go home and she quickly turned her car around and headed back.

Bringing the bags of groceries in, she noticed the blinking light on the answering machine and hit the button. She smiled softly when she heard her husband's voice, "Hey baby, it's me. I just wanted to tell you that I've told Nessa and she's promised not to say a word to anybody. She seemed to take it okay, she said to tell you that she loved you and she'd stop by in a day or so. I also told Danny that I'm taking some time off, half days, and I just told him it was a family emergency," Jillian shook her head as she put the ice cream in the freezer, muttering softly, "Liar."

"Okay, so I lied. I told him. But that's it, I promise. He needed to know what was going on. I've got a few things to tie up here and then I'm coming home, I should be there around ten or so. I love you."

The machine beeped and Jillian glanced at the clock and saw that it was already a quarter to ten. Sighing, she put everything away and folded the bags and put them under the sink. "Why the hell did I get movies so late? We'll both be out like lights in an hour anyway."

"Wishful thinking, perhaps?"

Jillian spun around and smiled at her husband. "When did you get in?"

Ed smiled back at her and walked over and kissed her, hugging her close to him, "Just now. How are you?"

His wife nodded as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, "Better now that you are here."

Ed smiled as he gave his wife's rear a pat and headed over to the fridge, loosening his tie. He glanced over and saw the bagged suits from the dry cleaning, "I thought we got our stuff boxed?"

Jillian's azure eyes rolled as she walked over and picked them up and put them in the hall closet, "They still don't come boxed, Mr. President."

Ed reached into the ice box, grabbing a cold beer and some left over lasagna, muttering softly, "Smart ass."

"That's 'Miss Smart Ass' to you."

Laughing softly, he took the Tupperware lid off and popped it into the microwave. "I'm gonna nuke this while I shower, can you let me know when it's ready?"

Jillian nodded as she toed out of her shoes, "Yeah, I will, but don't hog all the hot water, I have my heart set on a nice, steaming hot bubble bath."

Shaking his head as he made his way up the stairs, Ed stopped briefly to straighten a picture on the wall. Smiling to himself as he reached for it, he sat down on a step and looked at it. Depicted in the image was a younger couple standing on a white beach with a startling red sunset behind them. The man was dressed in white pants with a white open shirt and the woman had on a baby blue dress. Because they had been there for over a week, she had gotten a tan and the color of the dress almost seemed to glow, her blonde hair was piled high on her head and she held her blue wedge sandals by the strings in her hands. Both of them were barefoot and he had his head right by her ear, as if he were whispering a dirty joke, and she was caught in mid-laugh by the camera. Ed closed his eyes and allowed his mind to take him back, he could smell the salt in the air, smell the luaus, the pork, the fruits, he could hear the surf crashing against the rocks as they slept in their hotel room, the sheer white curtain blowing in the salty breeze. Ed took a deep breath as he remembered more... Remembering waking her up at one in the morning and convincing her to go skinny dipping with him and both of them running into the water wearing nothing but their birthday suits and the look of horror on her face as the flashlight shone on them and the officer demanding answers. They laughed about it now but back then she was quite mad at him and it was the reason of their first real fight.

Ed opened his eyes and looked at his reflection on the glass and sighed in defeat. Standing up, he hung the picture back in its place and made the rest of the way back upstairs.

"Danny said Ed is taking some time off."

Sam nodded as she watched the sleeping child in her office on the couch, whispering, "I don't know what to do, Mike. I've tried calling the Clines but they don't answer."

Mike sighed as he watched the little girl as well, "We need to call the police, Sam, get CPS involved."

Samantha looked at him, "CPS?"

"Child Protective Services."

Samantha Jane sighed deeply as she stood up. "God, Mike, that's going to scare her to death."

Mike watched her as she paced, "Well what do you suggest? Raising her as your own child and then saying 'Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys something'."

"No, of course not."

"Than what?"

Samantha turned and looked out the window, softly, "You are right, Mike. We need to call the police and report a child abandonment. Hopefully, we can convince them not to come tonight and just let Jasmine sleep here. I'll take her up to my place and fix her a spot on the couch and she can sleep there. I'll bathe her in the morning and make sure she has breakfast."

"Something other than coffee and a Twix, okay?"

Sam spun around and glared at him, "Jesus, Mike, do you want to do this?"

Mike held his hands up in surrender as he stood up, "Hell no. But I know you don't either. We'll follow your plan. Why don't you take her up now and I'll call the police from in here. I may just wait and talk to Mary, I think she's still dating that cop."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, good idea, maybe Mary can convince Luis not to come tonight but to wait till morning."

Mike nodded as he helped Sam pick the child up. Once he was sure she had her, he went over and placed the call.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

When Ed reached their bedroom, he wasn't surprised to see that his wife had fallen asleep still in her clothes. Smiling softly, he walked over to the sleeping form and knelt down and began to remove her shoes. He set them down by the dresser and walked over and took out one of her favorite nightgowns and laid it on the bed. Walking into the bathroom, Ed quickly washed himself, brushed his teeth and reached for his faded gray sweats that were hanging on the hook and slipped them on.

He sighed quietly in tiredness and walked back into the bedroom and opened his drawer and grabbed a white t-shirt and put it on and then walked back towards the bed. Sitting down next to her, he carefully removed her jewelry and unbuttoned her blouse. As he undressed his wife, he was amazed at the fact that she did not move once, she stayed sound asleep.

Ed always knew that Jillian was a heavy sleeper, but it still surprised him. He carefully slipped her nightgown over her head and tucked her in and headed into the bathroom.

As soon as her husband's back was to her, Jillian couldn't help but open one eye and watch him, trying to conceal the grin. She loved playing this trick on him and he fell for it every time.

In the bathroom, Ed reached for her makeup remover and the bag of cotton balls and walked back out into the room and sat down and removed all her makeup for her. To her surprise, Ed even grabbed the bottle of moisturizing cream and put some on her face. The minute he stood up and turned his back for her, she asked him quietly, "Eddie, will you please brush my teeth too while you are at it?"

He grinned as he slowly turned around and looked at her. "Why do you always do that to me?"

Jillian grinned back as she allowed her eyes open, her voice was innocent, "Do what, darling?"

Rolling his eyes, Ed walked over and sat down on the foot of the bed, "Suck me into doing your nighttime routine for you."

His wife laughed as she stood up. "Because you fall for it each and every time." She leaned in and kissed him.

Kissing her back, Ed grinned, "I must be a stupid man then."

"Stupid? No. Gullible? You bet your ass."

Ed laughed as he gave his wife a playful shove back down onto the bed. "You, Mrs. Deline, are a royal pain in my ass, you know that?"

Jillian giggled as she looked at her husband, "Now, now, I'm only keeping you on your toes."

"Uh-huh," Ed said as he stood up. Walking into the bathroom, he could not help but continue to smile. He loved the banter between him and his wife. They had a routine down pat that they've continued for thirty years now. Both of them knew where the line was and they dared never to cross it. As he washed up for bed, he realized that his wife had gotten increasingly quiet and assumed that she had fallen back to sleep. Grabbing the pair of sweats that he kept hanging up on the hook on the back of the door, Ed slipped them on and shut the light out and walked back out into the bedroom. He stopped when he saw his wife, sitting up in bed, her eyes glassy with unshed tears.

Walking over to her, he sat down next to her and took her hands in his, running his thumbs over the tops of her hands, whispering softly, "Baby, what's wrong?"

She looked at her husband as she blinked, a solitaire tear falling down her face, softly, "Ed, please be honest with me about something, okay...?"

Ed nodded silently.

Taking a deep breath, she continued, "If the tests come back positive, and I have to have my breast removed... Will you still love me?"

He looked at her for a long time... The question shocked him. He thought that she knew the depth of his love for her. "Jillian... You should know the answer of that question."

She nodded, softly, "I just need to hear the words, Ed."

"Of course I will love you. If you lose both breasts, I will love you. I didn't marry you for your breasts, Jill, I married you because I was in love with you. With what's on the inside as well as what's on the out."

Jillian nodded as she went over and put her head on her husband's shoulder and sighed deeply, "I love you."

Wrapping his arms around his wife, Ed maneuvered them so they were laying down. He reached across her and turned off the lamp on the bedside table and kissed her temple, softly whispering into the night, "I love you."

"Luis said that Jasmine can stay here tonight and that he'd be over first thing tomorrow morning."

"What's first thing?"

"9:00."

Sam nodded. "Okay... I gave her a sponge bath and let her sleep in one of my t-shirts, it fits her like a nightgown. I'm glad Mary was able to put a hold on Luis."

Mike sat down on her couch, "She didn't. I didn't even call her. I called the man myself and gave him the scoop and said that you and I felt that the kid shouldn't be traumatized anymore than she is already and he agreed to hold off till morning, only because he knows you. Plus, I pulled out the Big Ed card."

Sam looked at him curiously as she sat down next to him, "The Big Ed card?"

"I told him that Ed would be awfully pissed if he just came barreling into your room at who knows what hour and snatched a sleeping kid, whisking her off into the night and scaring her to death even more."

Sam couldn't help but laugh softly as she ran a hand through her unruly mass of curls, "Yeah, you are right there." She sighed softly and gave her friend a soft sigh, "Thanks for your help, Mike, I appreciate it."

Mike shrugged as he stood up. "Don't mention it, Sam. I'm just sorry that you had to be stuck with this and I'm even sorrier that people like the Clines don't realize how damn lucky they are to have a beautiful kid like Jasmine."

The woman nodded as she rose to her feet as well, "Yeah, I agree."

Mike smiled as he headed to the door, "Anyway, you got my digits. Call if ya need anything, no matter the time, okay?"

Sam nodded and kissed her friend's cheek, "I will, thanks again, Mike."

Mike nodded as he walked out of the room. Sam sighed and locked the door and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

The two slept in silence. The only sound in the room was the soft ticking of the bedside alarm clock. For the first time in longer than either could remember, one hadn't woken the other up for a midnight chat. They did that at times... One would have a hard time sleeping so they would wake up the other using any way imaginable.. Whether that be a nibble on an ear lobe... a rake of her nails down his back or an innocent game of footsie, one almost always woke the other up.

It was only the high pitched squeal of the alarm clock going off that broke into the reverie.

"Yes, Mr. President, I'll fax the papers to Camp David!"

Jillian woke up quickly and found her husband sitting straight up, his hair sticking to his head with a film of sweat. Sighing softly, she fell back down on the pillows, muttering softly, "Ed, shut up."

Ed sighed softly as he reached for the glass of half full tepid water and finished it off, muttering softly, "I swear, one of these mornings, I'm gonna divulge something that will get me killed..."

Jillian laughed softly and shook her head, "Ed, you've been waking up like that every morning for the past fifteen years. If you were going to say something, I think you'd have said it before... besides... let us not forget... you talk in your sleep."

Ed looked at her, horrified. His greatest fear was that he was going to let something slip that needed to be classified. Jillian laughed harder and rubbed her husband's back affectionately. "I'm only teasing."

Rolling his eyes, he grabbed one of the smaller decorative pillows that rests on their bed and threw it at her head. His wife's body shook as she laughed. Sitting up, she was holding her side. "That's gotta be spousal abuse."

"And what you do to me has to be spousal abuse."

The two laughed more as they got out of bed and fell into their morning routine. Ed began to make up the bed as Jillian opened the blinds and turned on the small lamp on the dresser. After making up the bed, he walked into the walk in closet and watched his wife... "Eggs, waffles, pancakes or fruit?"

Jillian smiled softly. They shared the cooking duties. One week she'd make breakfast and the next he'd make it. "Pancakes sound good. I just bought a new box of Bisquick, it's the cupboard."

"Syrup?"

"Right next to the pancake mix."

Ed nodded as he reached for a pair of khaki slacks, a bright cobalt blue dress shirt and an elegant bright blue silk tie, dyed the same color of the shirt. Jillian smiled softly in approval. "You always look so nice in blue, it brings out your eyes."

Ed smiled as he leaned in and kissed her softly. "You want coffee?"

Jillian nodded and watched as her husband laid his clothes out on the bed and headed downstairs. Jillian surveyed her wardrobe and reached for her own khaki slacks and a black silk top. As she walked into the bedroom, she put her clothes next to her husband's and headed into the bathroom for her shower.

Samantha opened the door after the first knock and smiled as the waiter pushed the cart of food into the room. "Good morning, Miss Marquez."

Sam smiled as she tied her robe tighter, "Good morning. Thanks for bringing this up." She walked over and grabbed the wallet out of her purse and gave him a tip. The waiter smiled and nodded in gratitude and left.

Sighing softly, she removed the plate covers. Since she was unsure of what Jasmine liked, she ordered a little bit of everything. Checking on the girl, she found her sound asleep. Sam took this opportunity to try and call Ed.

Ed stopped what he was doing as he heard the faint ringing of his cell phone. He put the mixing bowl on the counter and walked over to the coat he wore the previous night and fished his phone out.

"Deline."

"Ed, thank god, I've been trying to reach you all damn night."

Ed frowned a little as he walked back into the kitchen. He hated being out of the loop on things, even if he did tell his staff he was taking some time off. "Sam? What's up?"

Samantha walked into the bathroom and closed the door so she didn't wake up Jasmine, speaking softly, "What happened is Douglas and Katherine Cline checked out of the Montecito yesterday morning and left behind a very important item. And before you tell me to just stick it in a box and FedEx it, I can't."

Ed sighed softly, "What is it? A dog or something?"

"No... Their daughter."

Ed stopped abruptly and put the whisk in the bowl and concentrated on the call. "Their kid?? Sam, if this is a joke, I'm really not in the mood for it..."

Samantha sighed, her voice rising an octave, "Ed, I wouldn't joke about this!"

Ed blinked, "Your voice is echoing. Where are you?"

"The bathroom."

Ed made a face, "Sam, you are a sweet girl, but there are just some things a man doesn't need to know about his employees..."

Samantha Jane rolled her eyes, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Ed. Jasmine is sleeping in the other room and I didn't want to wake her."

"Jasmine?"

"Yeah... their daughter."

The man sighed deeply, he did not like this. "Sam, what in the hell is she doing in your hotel room? Didn't you call the police?"

Sam stood up and twisted her hands, "Yeah, but Mike and I thought that it was best to hold Luis off till this morning, no need in dragging her out of here in the middle of the night, it'd only scare her more."

Ed nodded, "Yeah... You are right. Okay, listen, Jillian and I have a thing we need to do today, so I'll be unavailable for a few hours, but I'll check in, okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, okay. I'll be on my cell. Give your wife my regards." That said, she hung up and left Ed to wonder if she knew what was going on with his wife.

Ed sighed quietly as he poured some pancake batter in the hot skillet and let them cook. As the pancakes cooked, he took out some oranges and a juicer and made them some fresh orange juice.

Immersed in what he was doing, he didn't hear his wife walk down the stairs. She grinned softly as she watched her husband, clad only in gray sweats and a navy blue apron with bright red words emblazed on it "Don't bother kissing the cook... kiss his ass instead". She giggled as she watched her husband maneuver around the kitchen. "Emeril would be proud."

Ed laughed softly as he flipped the flapjacks. "Somehow I doubt making pancakes and oj would impress Lagasse."

Jillian shrugged as she walked in and reached for a glass and then stopped and set it down, cursing softly. Ed looked up at her, "What?"

Jillian sighed, "Oh Eddie... I feel just awful. I completely forgot the nurse told me no food and beverages the morning of. Only clear liquids."

Her husband stopped what he was doing and just looked at her a moment before nodding, "So we'll eat when you get back. It will be nice to have everything prepared and that way all we have to do is just sit down and eat." He glanced up at his wife as he took the pancakes out and put them on a plate, "You look beautiful by the way, honey."

Jillian smiled softly as she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Ed smiled softly as he gently patted her hands on his chest as she snuggled her face into his back, softly saying, "I don't deserve you, Ed."

"I know, but who does?"

Jillian rose her leg up and kneed him in the rear end and Ed laughed as he pulled his wife around to kiss her. He pulled back and smiled softly at her, "I'm going to get dressed. Since you ditched me for breakfast you get to clean up."

She laughed softly and nodded, "You got it, Mr. President."

Ed winked at her as he headed upstairs, leaving Jillian to clean up the kitchen.

"I'm hungry."

Sam glanced over and saw the little girl sitting up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. Smiling softly at her, she walked over and sat down on the bed next to her. "Did you sleep good last night, sweetie?"

Jasmine shrugged a little, "Where are my mommy and daddy?"

It was a question that Sam knew she would be asked sooner or later. Sighing softly, she reached out and tucked a long chocolate curl behind the girl's ear and gave her a soft smile, "You know, your mommy and daddy had to go on a real quick business trip and there just wasn't any time for them to pack things up and take you with them, so you are going to hang out with me for a bit, how does that sound?"

Jasmine's face fell, softly, "They always do that."

The comment caught Sam off guard. She lowered her face a little so she can look into the little girl's eyes, speaking softly, "Do what, honey?"

"Leave me with strangers. But they come back."

Sam's eyes blazed with fury. Keeping her cool so not to scare or upset the child, she struggled to keep her voice even. "How many times have they done this, Jasmine?"

The girl shrugged her shoulder a little and Sam quietly sighed. "Okay, how about some breakfast? Do you like waffles?"

Jasmine's face lit up and she nodded and Sam grinned as she reached for the covered dish and took the cover off. "Waffles it is then."

After cutting the girl's waffles and pouring her some apple juice, Sam watched her eat, sighing, wishing she knew what to do next.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

"Baby, come on, we're going to be late."

Ed stood before the bathroom door, glancing at his watch. He heard his wife's muffled voice coming through the door, "Just go on without me, Ed."

Her husband rolled his eyes, "Now Jillian that would be a little hard considering I don't have breasts."

"Don't worry, I'll only have one after today anyway."

Ed blinked and opened the door and walked right in. Sitting on the edge of the tub was his wife looking more than a little scared. "Don't say that Jillian Marie Deline. We will get you through this, I told you that. But, honey, all you are doing in here is prolonging things. All of this may be over absolutely nothing."

Jillian sighed softly as she nodded and stood up. "You are right." Sighing again, she reached for his hand, "Let's go."

Ed gave her a reassuring smile as he took her hand and brought it to his lips, brushing them over her wedding ring.

As the two quietly walked down the stairs and out the front door, they both stopped as a plum PT Cruiser convertible pulled up along side the curb. The blonde driver put the roof up and got out and walked over. "I want to come too."

Jillian smiled softly at her daughter as she reached out and hugged her, nodding quietly. "I'd like that. Plus, you'll keep your father from wearing a ditch in the floor at the hospital."

Delinda smiled softly at her father and kissed his cheek. Looking back at her mother, she said, "Danny and Ness send their love."

Her mother nodded and the three walked over to Ed's waiting Hummer. Opening the door for his wife, he extended his hand to her, to which she smiled and gratefully accepted and stepped up into the massive sports utility vehicle.

The three remained quiet as they made their way back to St. Rose Dominican Hospital.

The girl's eyes were great big mirrors that reflected all the lights of a Vegas casino. Her young ears soaked in the bells, whistles, cheers and occasional curse words that floated around. Sam smiled softly as she felt Jasmine's grip tighten around her hand. Looking down at her, she gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, okay? I promise you that I won't let anything happen to you and my office is right over there."

Jasmine nodded and smiled as they walked to Sam's office. Once they got inside, Sam picked the phone up and called the front desk and asked them to bring crayons, coloring books, some games, toys from the gift shop and apple juice. As she sat down behind her desk, she motioned for Jasmine to sit at the small coffee table. "Someone will be here in a few minutes to bring you some goodies to play with so you don't get bored, okay? Also, my friend, Mary, is going to take you to lunch. Don't be scared of her. She's really really nice, I promise."

Jasmine smiled and nodded, "Okay, Sam."

As promised, a few minutes later, someone poked their head in carrying a large black bag bearing a gold "M" insignia of the Montecito. "Miss Marquez?"

Sam smiled as she stood up, "Martin, come on inside. Thanks for bringing all this stuff."

The staffer walked in and smiled at the girl as he made his way to Sam. "Here are the coloring books, toys, crayons and some games from the gift shop. Mystique is out of apple juice, so Bella Sera will be sending over a few bottles as well as some disposable glasses."

Samantha Jane nodded and smiled as she set the bag down and grabbed her wallet from her purse and handed him a generous tip. "Thank you so much, Martin, I really appreciate it. Also tell Kyle in the gift shop to just put the stuff on a tab and I'll be in later this week to pay for it."

Martin nodded as he accepted the tip. "You got it, Miss Marquez, have a nice day."

The woman smiled as he left and walked over to where Jasmine was patiently seated and grinned at her as she sat down next to her. "Let's see what's in here, okay?" She took out a box of crayons, some drawing paper, coloring books, and a doll. Jasmine's eyes grew wide as saucers as she looked at the stuff.

"Is this all for me?"

Sam laughed and nodded, "It sure is. Dig in and have fun. Someone will bring by some juice in a bit, okay? And if you have to go to the bathroom, just holler and I'll take you."

Jasmine nodded as she quickly began to open the crayons and find a coloring book.

Grinning to herself as she walked back to her desk, Sam said, "Oh yeah... This is going to be a breeze."

As soon as the family walked through the doors of the hospital, the matriarch was whisked away to be prepped. Ed sighed dejectedly as he watched his wife being wheeled away. "God help us if I lose that woman..."

"Daddy..." Delinda walked over and hugged her father, her eyes shone with unshed tears. "Nothing's going to happen to Mom. She's as strong as they come. This time next year, all of this will just be a distant memory."

Ed smiled and planted his lips on his daughter's forehead and walked over and sat down. Following her father, Delinda sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. The two remained silent, their hands intertwined in a quiet vigil.

"Have you heard anything from Ed yet?"

Danny sighed as he shook his head, his eyes focused on the surface of his desk. His hands quickly shuffled through some papers. "Not yet."

Mary nodded quietly as she walked further into the room. Danny had pulled her aside earlier that morning and told her what was going on in the Deline family. He felt that he needed to, he knew she'd ask questions about why both Delinda and Ed were absent from work. "Has Delinda called?"

The man shook his head as he sat down and rubbed his eyes. "No, and I'm going bonkers here, Mare. Jillian and Ed are like parents to me. Which, actually, is very bizarre..." his voice trailed off as he made a face, "considering that I slept with their daughter."

Mary's pretty features contorted in a face as well. "Yeah. Hey, Danny, how about let's not say that again, okay?"

Danny nodded in agreement as he just looked at his best friend. "This is going to kill Ed if something happens to her. Never mind the fact that he'll be pissed till his dying day, never mind the fact that he may try and find solace in a bottle... He'll be destroyed, Mary. The man will completely shut down. And Delinda can't take care both of her father and herself. I mean, she's going to be going through some major heartache herself."

Mary sighed deeply and nodded, leaning against the lip of Danny's desk. "Yeah."

"I'm thinking maybe of going over there, just so Ed knows that he's not alone. I mean, I know he's got Delinda, but still..."

Mary nodded and stood up. "I'll go with you. I want both Ed and Delinda to know that they have my support."

Danny smiled softly and kissed her forehead. Grabbing his cell phone and keys, he lead Mary out of the office.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Danny and Mary quietly walked through the old Spanish style hospital. Danny leaned in and quietly whispered to Mary, "You know this hospital was ran by nuns from 1947 till '72? Also, the government sold it to the Catholic church for $1."

Mary just looked at him, softly, "How do you know this stuff?"

Danny shrugged softly, "Internet."

Mary rolled her eyes as they walked into the Women's Care facility of the hospital. It didn't take long for the duo to spot Ed and Delinda, both seated in the hard plastic hospital chairs. Walking over to them, Danny placed a hand on the older man's shoulder, and Ed's head whipped up.

"Danny... What are you doing here?"

Danny smiled quietly down to his mentor. "Mary and I thought maybe you two needed some support."

Ed smiled softly as he stood up and hugged his protégée. "Thanks, kid."

Mary smiled softly at Delinda as she sat down next to her and took her hand. "How long as she been in?"

Ed sighed deeply as he sat back down next to his daughter and glanced up at the clock, "Little over an hour."

Mary and Danny nodded quietly and the quad fell into a comfortable silence, broken only by the occasional one line conversations.

Deep down, Ed was grateful for Danny and Mary deciding to come.

"I'm bored."

Sam smiled at the little girl across from her as she sat at her desk, "You've got a lot of coloring books and crayons, why don't you color me a pretty picture."

Jasmine made a face. "I've been coloring all day."

The girl had a point. Sam quietly sighed and looked at her watch and then back at her little charge. "Okay... How about you give me a little more time and then I'll take you to lunch, okay?"

"How much more?"

Samantha chewed her bottom lip a little. "Half an hour?"

The little girl nodded and sighed dramatically as she flopped back down on Sam's couch. As she got back to work, Sam was interrupted yet again.

"Samantha Jane?"

Sam glanced up and spotted Luis Sanchez standing in her doorway. Glancing at Jasmine, who was busy coloring, Sam smiled at Luis. "Hey there, Luis. Just give me a sec, okay?"

Luis nodded as Sam went over and knelt before Jasmine. "Hey, Jas, I need to go and meet with this man, we will be right outside the door, okay?"

Jasmine nodded and smiled and Sam stood up and walked over to Luis. The two walked outside and Sam closed the door a little. Sighing softly she looked at Luis, "Thanks for not coming last night."

Luis shrugged a shoulder as he leaned against the wall. "I knew if I did than Ed would want to deal with me, and I make it a point never to have to deal with him."

Sam laughed quietly and nodded, "Yeah, he can be a little intimidating, can't he?"

Luis' brows arched, "A little? Christ, the man gives me nightmares."

Sam laughed again. "Yeah."

Luis waited a moment before speaking again. "We haven't been able to contact the Clines, Sam."

Samantha Jane sighed softly as she ran a hand over her forehead. "You know, Jasmine told me that they do this to her a lot. They go places and then leave her and come back a few days later. It infuriates me, Luis. Some people just don't realize how lucky they have it."

Luis nodded quietly as he gazed through the window into Sam's office, softly, "I know. But, Sam, I gotta take her."

The woman looked at him as if a third eye had just appeared on his forehead. "Take her? Take her where?"

"She's gotta go into foster care."

Sam just looked at him, stunned, "No. Luis, she can stay here with me. I've got more than enough room."

Luis sighed as he put his hands on his hips, "Sam, you may have the room in your hotel room, but there's no room in your life for a kid. You work sixteen hours a day, six days a week. She's gotta be in school, there's doctor's appointments, dental appointments... What if she wakes up in the middle of the night sicker than a dog?"

"Oh well, gee, Luis, let me think here... I just leave her in bed?"

The police officer glared at Sam. "Sarcasm isn't needed, Sam. I'm just trying to point out the obvious to you."

"Luis, if she gets sick in the middle of the night, I'll take her to the hospital. I have medical insurance, and I can get her on my coverage if need be. She needs to be in school? Than fine, I'll put in for some time off and enroll her someplace. She needs to see the doctor or dentist? Fine, I'll take her. I'll even move out of the hotel and get my own apartment so she'll have her own room. I know that it's going to sound odd to you, Luis, but I've actually grown attached to this child. She trusts me. I don't want to see that trust shattered by you snatching her up and putting her in some foster home while you hunt down her parents who abandoned her."

Luis looked at her, softly, "Are you absolutely 100% sure that you can make the necessary adjustments in your life to care for this child, Samantha?"

Sam looked at him, quietly, "Positive."

The man nodded, "Okay then. Congratulations, you've just had the easiest introduction into motherhood I've ever known. I will contact social services and see if they can overlook the fact that you haven't had any foster parenting classes and maybe once things calm down, I will find out the specifics and you can take them."

Samantha Jane smiled softly at him and kissed his cheek, "Never let anybody say that you aren't a good man, Luis."

The officer blushed a little, "And you are one hell of a lady, Samantha. Not many people would do this."

It was Sam's turn to blush a little now as she shrugged a shoulder, "Yeah well... I have my reasons for wanting to do it."

Luis smiled softly and nodded. "Okay then, I'll be in touch. I'm going to have someone from children's services call you in a day or so and let you know what you need to do. The person who calls you will be Jasmine's case worker. She's going into foster care, but you'll be her foster mother. Nevada state will provide you with a monthly stipend to help you care for the child and she will be insured by Medicaid, so you won't have to worry about getting her on your insurance policy. Should you decide, at a later date, to adopt Jasmine, than the state will still pay for all of her medical coverage until she reaches the age of 18."

Sam nodded as she processed everything, "Sounds good to me. Thanks for letting me do this, Luis."

"Well thank you for doing it, Sam. We are in dire need for good foster homes. Most of the families who have committed to doing foster care only like to take babies."

Samantha nodded again. "Okay, well, I'm going to let you get going now. I kind of want to get in there and check on her and make sure she's okay."

Luis smiled and nodded, "I'll be in touch."

That said, Luis walked down the hall and out of sight and Sam walked back into her office, feeling like a large load had been lifted from her shoulders.

"What the hell is taking them so damn long?? How long does it take to go in, stick a needle in some tissue, get out and stitch up?"

Delinda sighed as she watched her father rant and rave. "Dad, please, you are just going to get your blood pressure high."

"You don't think that my blood pressure is skyrocketing right now, Delinda? I'm about to go through the roof here."

Danny stood up and walked over to Ed, softly, "Ed, why don't we take a short walk? Maybe some fresh air will do you good."

"Can your crap, Danny, okay? You have absolutely no idea what I'm going through right now. I have socks that have lasted me longer than your longest relationship lasted."

Danny flinched, his voice was quiet, "Ed, I never once assumed that I knew what you were going through."

Ed sighed as he walked over and sat down, shaking his head. As he opened his mouth to speak, a doctor came over, "Mr. Deline?"

Ed and Delinda shot to their feet and Ed made his way over, "Yes?"

"I'm Dr. James Higgens, I operated on your wife."

Delinda blinked, softly, "I thought Dr. Meadows was doing mom's operation?"

Dr. Higgens nodded, "She was. She even got in and got scrubbed up, but she was called out by an important matter so I did it."

"Doc, how's my wife?"

Dr. Higgens glanced over Ed's shoulder and saw Mary and Danny, eagerly waiting to hear the news themselves. He looked back at Ed and Delinda, softly, "Maybe we should go into my office and talk."

Mary closed her eyes and sighed and Danny wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Without speaking, Ed reached for his daughter's hand and they followed the doctor into his office.

Once they reached his office, Ed and Delinda sat down and Dr. Higgens looked at them, his voice was quiet, almost soothing. "The operation itself went fine. I was able to go into Jillian's left breast and successfully get a tissue sample around the mass. I sent the tissue to the lab and put a rush on it and we got the results back."

Ed spoke softly, his throat was dry, "What were they?"

Dr. Higgens sighed deeply, "It's cancer. And it's in both breasts."

Delinda gasped as she brought a hand to her mouth, tears falling. Struggling to keep his composure, Ed whispered, "How big?"

The doctor glanced away, he hated being the bearer of bad news, whispering softly, "I had to take both breasts, Mr. Deline. I'm sorry."

Ed closed his eyes as a tear fell. Nodding, he sighed and rose to his feet. Walking over to the large floor to ceiling windows, he looked out them, speaking softly, "Did you get it all?"

The doctor nodded quietly, "I believe we did, yes. She'll have to come back in in a few weeks for follow up tests."

Delinda swallowed hard, "Where's my mom now? Does she know?"

Dr. Higgens looked at the youngest Deline. "Your mother's in recovery. She hasn't woken up yet, when she does, we'll tell her."

"No." Ed turned and looked at the doctor. "I'll tell her myself. What room is she in?"

The doctor shook his head, "You can't see her yet, Mr. Deline, I'm sorry. She'll be out of recovering in two hours."

Ed walked over and looked at the doctor. In a voice that dared the doctor to stop him, Ed repeated himself, "What room is she in?"

Dr. Higgens rose to his feet, "Do you think you can intimidate me into telling you, Ed?"

The older man shrugged, "That's all up to you, whether or not you allow yourself to be intimidated. But let me tell you now, that I am a six degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do. I was in the CIA. I know how to kill a man with my bare hands in thirty-two different ways. All I want to know is..." he paused for effect and to give him a shadow of a smile, "Where the hell is my wife?"

The doctor looked at him, quietly, "Room 1301."

Ed smiled softly and nodded, "Thank you."

That said, Ed went over and took his daughter's hand and lead her out. The moment they were alone, Ed took his daughter in his arms as she sobbed.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Danny and Mary quietly watched as Delinda cried in her father's arms and though Ed's back was turned to them, both of them knew that he was probably joining his daughter in crying. Mary sighed deeply as she turned and looked out the window. "God... Jillian is so young too."

Danny turned quietly and placed his hand on the small of her back, gently, "Well... Ed is sixty-three and Jillian just turned fifty-five. Fifty-five isn't exactly a spring chicken, Mary."

Mary turned and looked at her friend, "If you say that when I'm fifty-five, so help me god, Danny..."

She was cut off when she saw Ed approaching them. Both Mary and Danny were shocked. His face was a red mask and his once startling aqua eyes were almost cobalt and puffy. Ed reached them and just looked at them both and then he studied Mary intently, whispering softly, "So young..." He sighed as he shook his head and lowered his eyes to the floor, "She lost both breasts. They don't know if they got it all either."

Danny closed his eyes as Mary went over and hugged Ed, "I'm so very sorry, Ed."

Quietly, Danny observed her friend and mentor, his voice was almost gravelly. "Where's Delinda?"

Ed stepped back and gave Mary's cheek a gentle pat in gratitude and then looked at his other employee. "She needed some time... to process."

The other two nodded in understandment. Ed sighed deeply. "I'm going to go in and see Jill now. If Delinda comes back, tell her that's where I am, would you please?"

Mary nodded, "Of course. Give Mrs. Deline our love if she's awake."

Ed nodded quietly as he made his way to his wife's room.

"Dear God, please help that man, don't do this to him," Danny whispered quietly as he watched Ed walk away.

As Samantha Jane walked back into her office, she laughed hard as she saw Jasmine. Laying on the floor, curled up in the fetal position, moaning about food, laid the little girl. "Fooooooood.... It's been so looooooonggggg."

"Alright, little Miss Drama Queen, we are going now."

Jasmine giggled as she leapt up to her feet. "About damn time."

Samantha blinked at the girl. In a voice that was a little stern, she simply said, "Ladies don't say those words, Jasmine, understand?"

The girl nodded, "Sorry, Sam."

"Alright then," extending her hand out to the little girl, she smiled, "Let's grab some grub."

The girl laughed as she slipped her hand in Sam's hand. "Where are we going?"

As Sam grabbed her cell phone, pager and purse, she smiled at Jasmine, "How about the Hard Rock?"

Jasmine's eyes grew about as wide as the smile that was breaking out onto her pretty little face. "Yeah!"

Sam laughed at her enthusiasm as the two headed out of her office and out to lunch.

Walking into the chapel, she looked straight ahead at the dramatic, antique cross with a crucified Christ wrapped around it. The woman's face was a mask of pure rage. Slowly as she walked down the aisle, her blue eyes--the same shade as her mother's--narrowed. "Is this punishment for something?"

Delinda kept her gaze focused on the cross as she balled her fists up at her sides. "Are you punishing us? Punishing my dad for not being around much? Punishing me for making stupid choices in life?"

He eyes remained fixed on the cross, her voice was deathly quiet, "Or, are you punishing her for Brandon?"

Brandon. Nobody outside the Deline family knew that Delinda was a twin. Her identical twin brother, Brandon Edward Deline, was killed when he was only two. Delinda was on a rare trip with her father to get ice cream while her mother took her brother to see the doctor. In a moment which could only be blamed on naive immaturity, Jillian allowed her eyes to fall from the road and she began to search for her favorite BeeGee's tape. Consumed with what she was doing, Jillian finally found the tape and plugged it into the tape deck. As she brought her eyes back up to the road, it was too late. She had already swerved into the other lane of oncoming traffic and was being met head on by a pick-up truck. The two cars collided. Tangled metal and shattered glass filled the air. And then a mother's scream of horror as she saw her son had flown up out of his car seat and had hit the windshield. Back then people didn't make a big fuss when a car seat wasn't secure. They just assumed that it would hold the child if an accident occurred. Unfortunately, Brandon's car seat didn't restrain the toddler and he was flown to the front of the car, killed on impact. It was something that Jillian never forgave herself for and something that Ed never quite really got over. Although he would never dream of saying the words out loud, a very small part of him, deep within, held a smidgen of blame against Jillian for the accident. "Had you not been so damn consumed with the friggen tape deck, it would never have happened!" he once raged at her during a fight. As the venom coated words tumbled out of his mouth faster than he could stop them, Ed got a horrified look on his face. As he opened his mouth to quickly take them back, Jillian's hand flew through the air and landed appropriately across his face. The sting stayed with him all day, however the sting of Ed's words stayed with his wife for the rest of her life.

"So who are you punishing, God?"

"He isn't punishing anybody."

Delinda turned quickly on her heel to see Mary standing quietly in the doorway. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough."

Delinda sighed softly as she sat down in a pew and Mary walked in and sat down by her friend. "Your dad told us what happened. He's in with your mom now. Danny is waiting around in case if Ed needs anything."

Delinda nodded quietly. "Mary... Seriously... How much did you hear?"

"Only your last question, Delinda," Mary lied. Her mind was racing, trying to remember if she ever heard any of the Delines mention anybody named Brandon.

"What if they didn't get all of it? What if they missed some?"

Mary quietly sighed as she reached for the other woman's hand. "Than we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Delinda, you and Ed... You guys aren't alone, you know that right? You've got me, Danny, Sam, Mike, Nessa..."

"Nessa. Oh god, I need to call her."

Mary nodded as the two women stood up. As Delinda fumbled through her purse to find change, Mary gave her a few quarters. Delinda gave her friend a soft smile as they left the chapel in search of a phone.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

As the girls did girl talk over burgers and shakes, Sam decided to drop the bomb on Jasmine. Splurging and buying the girl a fudge brownie sundae, Sam smiled at her. "Hey Jas, how would you like it if you came and lived with me? We can move out of the hotel and get an apartment and you can have your own room."

Jasmine looked at Samantha, curiously. "My mom and dad will be back."

Sam bit her bottom lip a little, "Honey, I'm not sure if they will."

The girl's face fell and she pushed back her sundae. Sighing softly, Sam reached across the table and caressed the side of her face. As she was getting ready to speak her cell phone rang. Reluctantly pulling her hand back, Sam grabbed the ringing phone and answered it, "Sam Marquez."

"Sam..."

Sam blinked in surprise. "Ed?"

Back at the hospital, Ed Deline sighed as he watched his sleeping wife. "Yeah." Ed realized that he was breaking rules by using his cell phone in the hospital, but at the moment, rules were the last thing he was worried about.

Sam's brow furrowed in worry, "Ed, what's wrong? You sound like your a million miles away."

"I'm at St. Rose."

Samantha's back straightened and she quickly reached for her pen and grabbed a cardboard Hard Rock coaster. "Give me Jillian's cell phone number and I'll call her right now."

"It's Jillian who is in trouble."

"Sam, can I go look at the jukebox, please?"

Samantha glanced at Jasmine and nodded, giving her a few quarters, "Don't go too far."

"Sam?"

Sam kept her eyes glued on Jasmine. "Yeah, I'm here, sorry, Ed. What's wrong with Jillian?"

Ed sighed quietly as he ran a hand over his head. "She was diagnosed with breast cancer. It's in both breasts. She had to have a double mastectomy."

"Oh god..."

Samantha closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "Ed, I am so sorry. Has Nessa been told yet?"

The man on the other end of the phone quietly sighed, "I would imagine that either Mary or Danny is calling her."

The woman nodded. "I'll see if Mike can't keep an eye on Jasmine for me and I'll come right over."

Ed shook his head, "Sam, you got the kid, don't worry."  
  
"Ed, I say this with all due respect, but shove that. I'm on my way now."

That said, she hung up the phone and stood up, dropped some money down on the table and went after to get Jasmine.

Delinda twisted the phone cord over her wrist as she made the call to Nessa. It always took a few minutes for the pit bosses to be tracked down and take their calls, but this time seemed to take forever. Finally the velvety British accent of the woman filtered through the phone, "This is Nessa Holt."

"Ness, it's me."

Nessa smiled softly, "Hey, D. What's going on?"

"Look, Dad and I need you to come to St. Rose's. Mom's in the hospital."

The color drained from Nessa's face. She quickly flagged down Vince, a fellow pit boss. "Tell Ed I'm on my way now."

Upon hanging up, Nessa glanced up at Vince. "I need to go. Family emergency."

Blinking in surprise, Vince watched as Nessa bolted out of the casino.

"Mike, I need you to keep an eye on Jasmine for me for a few hours. Ed called me and he needs to see me."

Mike looked up at Sam who was all ready to go. "Sure, what's up?"

Not wanting to get into it now, partly due to lack of time and not wanting to air the Deline family's bad news just yet, she simply said, "He didn't say. Just said to get my ass over there."

Mike nodded, chuckling softly, "Yeah, that sounds like Mr. D. Sure, I'll watch the little squirt."

Sam smiled gratefully as she brought Jasmine in and set her up at Danny's desk with some coloring books and crayons. "We just got back from lunch so she's good there. If she gets tired, just let her crash on Ed's couch, I don't think he'd mind."

The man nodded, "Yeah, no sweat, Sam."

She nodded and, without thinking, kissed Jasmine's cheek. "Be good, okay?"

Jasmine nodded in silence as she watched Sam head out.

Ed dropped his cell phone into his coat pocket and pulled the chair up closer to his wife's bed. Sitting down, he leaned forward and rested his head against his forearm, sighing deeply. Reaching up, he ran a hand over his wife's forearm and lifted his head up to look at her. Sighing softly, he stood up and brushed his lips over her forehead, whispering softly, "I love you, angel."

As he pulled back, he noticed Jillian's eye lids twitching a little and within moments, she had woke up. Ed smiled down at her and brushed some hair out of her face. "Hey, baby."

Jillian looked around as she allowed her eyes to adjust to her surroundings. As her blue eyes cast around the room, they focused on her husband, her voice was barely audible, "Eddie?"

Continuing to smile at her, he took her hand in his. "I'm right here, honey, and Delinda is right outside."

Jillian nodded and before she could say anything, a nurse came in.

"Well, looks like Sleeping Beauty has woken up."

The patient smiled weakly as Ed stepped back to let the nurse take his wife's vitals. "You must be hungry, huh? Well, don't worry, I'll have an orderly bring in some nice cold water and ice chips. Not exactly fulfilling, I know, but you are on a clear liquid diet until your IV completes. You can however have some chicken broth and jello."

"Yummy," Jillian replied in a soft, sarcastic tone.

The nurse laughed softly, "Yeah, I bet you are just dying for some of that, huh?"

Ed's eyes pierced into the nurse angrily. She immediately stood straight up and closed her eyes, sighing deeply, "Of all the stupid things to say..."

"Damn straight." Ed quietly agreed.

Looking down at Jillian, the nurse said, "Mrs. Deline, I am so sorry for that. I really ought to start watching what I say, here of all places."

Jillian's hand waved through the air, dismissing the off-color remark. "Don't worry," she said softly.

The nurse nodded softly, "Vitals are good. I'll be back in a bit with some broth and jello."

Not looking at Ed, she quickly whisked out of the room. Ed sighed as he shook his head and sat down. "Nice bedside manner," he remarked dryly.

His wife shook her head, "Ed... Tell me the truth. Was it cancer?"

Taking in a deep breath, Ed closed his eyes. When he awoke, he looked at his wife, softly, "Yes. I'm not going to lie to you, nor will I sugar coat things. Honey... It was bad. It was in both breasts." Taking her hands in his, he brushed his lips over her knuckles and looked at her, softly, "I'm sorry, baby, but they had to take them both."

Quickly pulling her hands out of her husband's, Jillian turned her head away from Ed, whispering softly, "I need to be alone."

"Honey, please, I think I should..."

"OUT, Ed."

Ed sighed dejectedly as he stood up. Heading towards the door, he stopped and looked at her, whispering softly, "I love you. I always have loved you and I always will."

Not receiving an answer, Ed headed out of the door, his heart heavy.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Ed walked out into the waiting room and saw Danny seated between Mary and Delinda, his arms around each woman. Delinda was resting her head on his shoulder and it was obvious to anyone walking that she was still emotionally fragile. The older man sighed heavily as he walked over and sat down next to her and took her hand, softly, "Mom's awake."

Delinda nodded as she brought her Kleenex up and dabbed her eyes, softly, "Does she know?"

Ed nodded quietly, "Yeah, and now probably wouldn't be a good time to go in there. She's really upset, she even kicked me out of the room."

"I would too."

Ed leaned forward to look at Mary, "What?"

Mary sighed as she looked at her boss, "I said I would too. I'm not trying to be a bitch, Ed, but if I had just lost both breasts, the very last thing I would want is my husband with me. Even if he did take the 'in sickness and in health' vow and stuck to it for thirty-odd years."

"Don't worry, Ed, she'll reach out for you again."

Ed sighed softly, "Danny, what do you know about this?"

Danny looked his boss in the eye, softly, "My mom died of this, Ed. My dad stood in the shoes you are standing in now. I stood in the shoes Delinda is standing in. Contrary to what you may think, Ed, I do know a thing or two about relationships." Rising to his feet, Danny walked down the hall to go outside and get some fresh air.

"Son of a bitch..." Ed stood up to go and talk to Danny, but was stopped by Mary stepping in front of him.

"Give him time."

Ed tried to gently push Mary out of the way, "I need to go and talk to him."

Mary moved back in front of him to block him, "Ed, seriously, take it from me... Give him time."

Ed looked at Mary and sighed softly, nodding. Glancing over her shoulder, he spied both Nessa and Sam coming in through the doors. He gave Mary a pat on the shoulder as he bypassed her and went to meet the women.

Kissing each on her cheek, he gave them both a weak smile. "Thanks for being here."

"Ed, what's going on? Where's Jillian?"

Dawning on her that Nessa didn't know, she decided to duck out and give Ed some privacy with Nessa. Kissing his cheek as she walked by him, she said softly, "I'm going to go and talk to Delinda."

Ed reached out for Nessa's hand and lead her to a corridor. Looking at her, he said bluntly, "Jillian's really sick, Nessa. They determined that the lump was cancerous and it was about the size of a ping-pong ball, plus it is in both breasts. They had to take both breasts."

Nessa sighed deeply as she leaned in and hugged the man she regarded as a father, softly, "Have they said what stage?"

Ed shook his head no as he held the woman, "Not yet. Jill's awake and she knows, but she's pissed and doesn't want to see anyone right now."

The woman nodded understandingly. "That's understandable. I don't think I would either."

Releasing her, Ed lead her back into the waiting room with the others. As they reached the waiting room, Ed locked eyes on Sam. Hesitating for the briefest of moments, Ed made a gesture with his head, indicating that he wanted to speak with the casino host.

Catching his signal, Sam squeezed Delinda's hand in support and stood up and walked over to him.

"Come with me."

Sam blinked in surprise as Ed lead her down the hall. When they reached a corridor, Ed leaned against the wall, softly, "What's going on with the kid?"

Sam let out a soft sigh, "Metro hasn't been able to locate her parents. She's staying with me and Luis is going to see if he can't pull some strings and get it as a legal foster care placement."

The man arched his brows, "I didn't know you were licensed for that, Sam."

"I'm not... hence the pulling of strings. He's going to see if children's services can't overlook that for about a month or so, until I'm able to get Jasmine in school, and then I'll take the classes."

Ed nodded softly, "You gonna move out of the Montecito?"

Sam sighed deeply and nodded, "Yeah. She needs her own room. And a hotel room is fine for just me, Ed, but I need more space to raise a child."

The man nodded again quietly. "If you need anything, and I mean anything, Sam, you see me, got it? I don't care if it's time off, money, a good school recommendation, advice, or what, you see me."

Sam gave him a small smile, "Thanks, Ed, but you have more than enough on your plate right now."

"True, but I want to help any that I can."

The woman smiled again and went over and hugged him, whispering softly, "The same for you, Ed. If you want to use me as your emotional punching bag, than I'm more than capable to fill that role. Anytime, day or night, call me, or stop by."

Ed gave her a quiet smile and kissed her cheek and looked at her, sincerely, "Thank you, Sam." Sighing softly, "I should go back in and try to talk to Jillian."

Sam nodded and gave him a reassuring smile, "Give her my love, would you please?"

Nodding quietly, Ed made his way back in to see his wife.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

"I thought I asked you to leave."

"You did."

"Than you need a crash course on Marriage 101."

Ed sighed as he walked into Jillian's room and closed the door behind him. Walking over to her bed, he sat down at the foot and looked at her, quietly, "Listen to me for a minute, okay?"

Jillian reluctantly looked at her husband and Ed continued, "I'm not going anywhere, Jillian. I'm not going into the hotel and I'm not going to hop on a jet and fly to Beirut. You are stuck with me. No woman should go through this alone. And Jillian, I know that if the shoe were on the other foot--if I was the one in that bed with prostate cancer--than you'd be telling me the same damn thing and you'd be just as stubborn and persistent as I am. And we both know that."

His wife quietly sighed as she turned her head away from him, muttering something, which Ed could not hear. He reached his hand under the blanket and caressed her foot, softly, "Can you repeat that please?"

"I said I look like a freak. Like Sigfried and Roy performed some awful mutilation trick on me."

Ed shook his head as his hand trailed up her calf. "You look beautiful. You always have and you always will."

"Mr. and Mrs. Deline?"

The couple were interrupted by Dr. Meadows. As she walked in, she immediately closed the door behind her. "I'm so sorry about this morning, Jillian, I had an emergency in my family that took me away. I've spoken with Dr. Higgens and he has informed me of what happened."

Ed sighed softly as he brought his hand out and rested it on her blanketed leg. "How bad is it?"

Dr. Meadows pulled the stool up and looked at them, softly, "It's Stage IV."

Jillian blinked as she looked at the doctor, softly, "What does that mean?"

The doctor looked away for a moment and Ed studied her features carefully. He could tell that she was having a very hard time delivering this news and he immediately prepared himself for the worst. "Stage IV cancer means that the primary cancer has spread out of the breast and into other parts of the body. It could have spread to the bone, liver, lung, or the brain. In this case, it's spread to Jillian's bones."

Jillian's face twisted in a mask of emotion and Ed grabbed her hand, his own voice was shaky, "Well, you guys could get it, right? With radiation or chemo?"

The doctor shook her head sadly, "We could do chemo, but that would be just to help her with the pain. At this advanced stage, she will lose her hair and would be confined to the bed."

Jillian took a deep breath and looked at her doctor, softly, "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

Dr. Meadows looked at her, softly, "The survival rate is less than 20%. I believe the studies indicate that it's at 16%."

Ed looked at the doctor, flabbergasted, "How in the hell did it get to this point when she just went in for a damn checkup less than a month ago?? Didn't you catch it then?"

The doctor didn't flinch at his words, softly, "No, I'm sorry, we didn't."

Deline's cool angry eyes narrowed at the doctor, softly, "I want to speak to you outside, right now."

Ed stood up and leaned down to kiss his wife, softly, "I'll send Delinda in."

Jillian nodded wordlessly as she watched her husband and doctor leave the room. As soon as they got in the hallway, Ed gave the doctor a look which told her to stay put and walked out to where his daughter is.

"Baby, Mom wants to see you."

Delinda nodded and stood up and kissed her father and walked inside. Ed walked back over to the doctor, whispering softly, "I suggest that you contact your attorney and that you let your supervisor know that they should contact whoever the hell is in charge of this place. Because if and when my wife dies, I will sue you and this damn hospital for every single penny I can get. You should not be allowed to be a doctor on DOLLS much less human beings!"

The doctor nodded quietly, "There are no words to describe how sorry I am, Mr. Deline."

Ed sighed as he ran a hand over his head, softly, "Just contact your attorney. And I want you the hell off of my wife's case. I want a doctor who is competent. Not some med school flunky who probably graduated because she gave the dean of her medical school rim jobs on a weekly basis!"

That said, Ed walked out into the waiting room with the remaining members of his extended family. Sitting down next to Sam, he sighed softly, "She's got about a 15% shot at beating this thing."

Sam sighed deeply as she unconsciously reached for his hand. "I'm so sorry, Ed. Is there anything I can do?"

Ed turned and looked at her, softly, "I need the names and numbers of good lawyers. If my wife dies, I'm going to sue that doctor for everything she's worth. She didn't do a damn thing to help us prepare for this or even prevent it."

Sam nodded quietly, "I have a lot of clients who are lawyers, Ed. I can see if any of them do malpractice suits."

Ed nodded quietly, "I don't trust anybody anymore, Samantha."

Sam remained silent as she watched her boss, whose eyes were focused straight ahead.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Delinda quietly walked in to Jillian's room. "Mom?"

Jillian turned and looked at her daughter and gave her a soft smile, "Hey, honey, come on in."

Delinda walked in carefully and sat down and took her hand, softly, "Dad's a mess."

Her mother nodded and sighed, "I know. Where is he?"

"He's out in the waiting room, talking to Sam."

Jillian looked at her daughter curiously, "Sam Marquez?"

Delinda nodded, "Yeah."

The elder blonde bit her bottom lip a little, softly, "Delinda, does your dad like her?"

Her daughter sat up straight, "Mom, it's not like that, Daddy is totally devoted to you."

Jillian waved her hand, "No, no, I know, I know, but do they appear to be friends?"

Delinda shrugged her shoulder a little, "Yeah, I guess, why?"

Her mother shrugged a little, "No reason."

The daughter sighed deeply as she gave her mom a smile. "You are going to beat this mom. You are way too strong to get taken by something as wimpy as cancer."

Jillian laughed quietly, "Delinda, this isn't wimpy. Honey, the doctor's prognosis isn't good. 80% of the women who have the advanced cancer that I do die."

Delinda closed her eyes and sighed softly, a tear falling. Squeezing her mother's hand, she gave her a weak smile, "But 20% live. Mom, you could easily be one of the 20% who beat this."

"Delinda, listen to me for a second, okay?" Jillian sat up and looked at her daughter, "I know that this may sound weird, and I would never say this to your father, but... I think this is what my plan was from the beginning. My destiny, so to speak. I think this is what was supposed to have happened all along. Me survive that accident and help your dad raise you and then go and raise my son. Delinda, I don't know what you believe when it comes to death, but, honey, I believe that when we die, we stay the age we died. I believe that Brandon is still the same ornery two year old that he was when he was alive."

"But, mom, what about me and dad?"

Jillian's thumb ran over the top of her daughter's hand, "You and dad can take care of yourselves and each other. Dad has the hotel, his friends... Delinda, I'm not saying that I'm looking forward to what's going to happen. I'm not. I'm scared. I'm horrified at what awaits me. But I understand why it is happening to me. I've had thirty years with the love of my life. I gave birth to two of the most amazing children ever conceived. Do you have any idea how many women struggle just to find that perfect man? Some women go through men like socks. This is just God's way of telling me that my time is about up."

Delinda's eyes remained fixed on her mother, whispering softly, "You really believe that, don't you?"

Her mother nodded, softly, "I do."

Before either could say anymore, Ed poked his head in the room again. "Can I come in?"

Jillian nodded as she smiled softly. Delinda stood up and stepped out of the way for her father to join them. Jillian looked at her husband and daughter, "Sit down, both of you. I want to say a few things."

Father and daughter looked at each other and then sat down without a word. Jillian sighed softly and looked at her husband, "You've given me thirty years. That's thirty years more than I deserved. You've helped me create two beautiful children and a beautiful life which I adore. Ed, I know I'm not going to live through this. I would appreciate it if you guys didn't act as though this isn't stage four. We need to start making plans, Ed. I want to live my life to the fullest. I want to take that trip to Hawaii."

Ed nodded, softly, "As soon as you are well enough to travel, we'll go, I promise."

Jillian quietly smiled and nodded, "There's something else, Ed."

He looked at her, his brows arched, waiting. His wife took in a deep breath, "If the time should come and you meet a woman..."

"Jillian..."

She rose her hand up to cut him off, "If the time should come and you meet a woman and fall in love with her, I want you to marry her if you want to. I don't want you to harbor guilt over it."

Ed sighed deeply as he took her hands in his, "There won't ever be another woman so you don't have to worry about that."

She smiled softly at her husband, her voice was quiet, "Please promise me, Eddie."

Ed sighed softly. In a moment to satisfy his wife, he nodded, softly, "Okay, I promise."

Jillian gave her husband another smile. Delinda stood in the corner of the room, observing her parents. As she watched them speak quietly to each other, it struck her at how prepared her mother seemed to be. To Delinda, Jillian appeared to be completely at ease with what is going on. Almost calm like. Delinda's hands ran up her arms as she felt the goose bumps form. How can somebody who was just delivered the news her mother was given, be totally okay with what was going on, even to the point where she would tell her husband that she wanted him to remarry, should he choose to fall in love again?

"What's going on with the Cline kid?"

Sam turned and looked at Danny and sighed. "Metro has been unable to locate her parents. Luis is issuing a warrant against them for child abandonment."

Mary leaned in, listening quietly, "Is she going into foster care?"

Samantha nodded, softly, "I'm taking her in. She trusts me and she's really a sweet kid. I've grown attached to her. In fact, Luis is contacting children's services to see if I can't be Jasmine's foster mother until I'm able to take the courses."

Danny blinked in surprise, "Whoa... You as a mother. Kind of scary."

Sam slugged him in the shoulder, "No more scarier than you being a father."

Danny chuckled quietly, "True. You talk to Ed about this?"

The brunette nodded, "Yeah, he's all for it. He's given me his support, which is great, because I can use all the support I can get. He's also told me that he'd help me out if I needed anything at all. Which, again, is great."

The trio nodded and then something dawned on Mary. Glancing around, she asked, "Where's Ness?"

Sam and Danny immediately scanned the room as well. Nobody had seen the woman for quite some time now. "She didn't go in with Ed and Delinda?"

Sam stood up, softly, "No, it was just Ed and D. I saw them myself. I'm going to go and see if I can't find her.'

Sam made her way down the hall in search for her friend. Danny sighed quietly, "I'm gonna go find a pay phone and fill Mike in on what's going on."

Mary nodded quietly as she sat back and watched her friends, one by one, filter away.

"What's that?"

"It's a security camera."

"What's it for?"

"Watching things."

"What do you watch it on?"

"Monitors."

"Huh?"

Mike sighed quietly in annoyance. He'd been playing the twenty questions game with Jasmine for well over an hour. Looking at her, he gave her a soft smile, "You want to color or something?"

Jasmine shook her head no and yawned a little and suddenly Mike got an idea. "How about I find you a place and you can lay down and have a little doze?"

Jasmine nodded, "Okay."

Mike stood up and smiled at her and extended his hand out to her. "You can sleep on the couch in here, but do not touch a thing in this office, you got it? A very important man works in here."

The little girl looked up at him curiously, "Who?"

Without thinking, Mike blurted out, "The President. Now here, lay down right here on this couch. Here's a blanket." Reaching for a throw on the back of the couch, Mike spread it over the little girl. "Sweet dreams, kid."

As he walked out, Jasmine stood up and looked around, softly, "Whoa... the President's office." Throwing the blanket back, Jasmine got off the couch and went to explore in Ed's office.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

"Delinda, would you please give your father and I some time alone?"

Delinda looked at her mother in bed and then at her father who nodded. Rising to her feet, she walked over and kissed her mother's cheek and then went over and hugged her father. "I'm going to see if Danny can't take me to get a drink."

Ed nodded quietly, "Good idea. Bring me a Coke, would you please?"

Delinda nodded and smiled softly, her voice quiet, "Of course, Daddy."

That said, the blonde left the room and Ed looked at his wife, his eyes questioning her. Leaning forward, he took her hand and Jillian squeezed it, softly, "I understand that you are becoming closer with Sam Marquez."

Ed blinked in astonishment, "What makes you say that?"

"Delinda said you were helping Samantha out with a problem at work and it went beyond the call of a boss' duty."

Ed sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "Remind me to gag our daughter."

His wife gave him a soft smile, "I think it's wonderful, Eddie. She's a wonderful girl. She's smart, funny and very beautiful."

Her husband nodded quietly in agreement, wondering where she was going with all of this. He sighed and looked at her, softly, "Why are you talking as if the doctor is hours away from signing your death certificate, Jillian?"

Jillian looked at her husband, her piercing blue eyes staring straight at him, "Because I want to know that everything will be taken care of when I ask you to do something for me."

He looked at her, softly, "What do you want me to do?"

Jillian sighed softly as she reached for her husband's hand, softly, "I want you to end my suffering. I'm in pain, Ed, and the pain is only going to get worse. I know you know people, Ed. Please, I want you to help me end my life on a positive note, and I want it to end in Hawaii. With my husband and daughter at my side."

Ed looked at her as his jaw dropped in shock.

Samantha sighed as she reached a payphone and dropped some coins in and dialed a number. Twisting the cord around her finger she waited for an answer.

"Security, this is Cannon."

Sam dropped the cord, "Hey Mike, it's Sam."

Mike smiled as he sat up, "Heya, Sam. Ed and Danny aren't around right now."

Sam sighed softly, "Yeah, I know, they are here. Listen, you need to know something. Ed's wife was just diagnosed with stage four breast cancer. It's very serious."

Mike closed his eyes and sighed, softly, "Damn..."

The woman on the other end nodded, "Yeah."

Mike glanced back towards Ed's office. "I just laid Jasmine down on Ed's couch, but I can probably have Mitch keep an eye on her for when she wakes up."

"No, no. I'm going to head back and pick her up now. When I get there I'll give you all the info and you can come here if you want."

Mike nodded quietly, "Yeah, yeah, that sounds good. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Sam nodded and hung the phone up and sighed. Grabbing her keys from her purse, she headed out of the hospital and towards her car.

"You haven't touched your strawberry cheesecake."

Delinda glanced down at the aforementioned dessert and poked her fork into it and sighed. "I'm sorry, Danny, I guess I'm just not in the mood for eating right now."

Danny nodded quietly. He had taken her down to the cafeteria for a snack and then she wanted to eat it out on the mezzanine overlooking a lush indoor garden.

"I just... I just can't wrap my brain around the fact that mom may not be around this time next year."

Danny sighed quietly as he reached for her hand, "I know, Delinda. I had a hard time accepting that too. You know... If you need anything, I'm here. You know that, right?"

Delinda nodded quietly as her eyes welled up with tears. Pushing the plate back, she rested her head on the table and sobbed. Danny stood up and moved over next to her and rubbed her back silently, leaning down to sprinkle kisses along her hair.

"I'm sorry, you want to do what?"

Jillian quietly sighed as he watched the vein in her husband's forehead throb angrily. "Ed, I know, but I don't want to go through what the doctors have told me would happen."

"Jill..." He sighed as his voice trailed off. Pacing the room repeatedly, he stopped and looked at her, softly, "You are asking me to kill you."

"No, Ed," she started, "I'm asking you to spare me from what will happen. I'm not going to beat this anyway."

"And what do I say to our daughter, huh?" he asked. "What do I tell Delinda when she asks me why I'm putting something in her mother's IV?"

Jillian sighed softly as she looked away from her husband, her voice was quiet, "You tell her that you are following her mother's last wishes. That she'd rather close her eyes peacefully and go that way than live in agony."

Ed turned his body and his eyes focused out the window. From where he was standing, his Hummer stood out plainly. He sighed as he closed his eyes. Allowing a single tear to fall, he turned and looked at her, whispering softly, "What do I tell Delinda? She would never forgive me."

His wife swallowed hard and nodded, sighing deeply. "I'm going to write a letter and give it to you, Ed. In it will explain everything to Delinda. Pack it when you pack for Hawaii and give it to her afterwards. But I don't want Delinda there in the house when it happens. Send her off on an errand or something."

Walking back towards the bed, Ed sat down on the foot and looked at her, his voice was barely above a whisper, "I'll do it for you, baby." Reaching out, he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "It will kill me, and I'll never forgive myself for it, but I'll do it for you."

Jillian closed her eyes as her tears fell. She nodded wordlessly as she sat up and hugged him tightly, whispering a barely audible, "Thank you."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

She had kicked him out. Told him to go home, shower, shave, and grab a bite to eat. Reluctantly he went, but not without a fight. He knew his wife's time was short and he knew that with his help it would be even shorter.

Ed Deline refused to think of himself as a murderer. Sure, he knew that he had killed men when he was in the CIA and even for the first few years after he had gotten out, he had killed some. The men he killed in his life, he masked as government jobs.

But this couldn't be labeled as a government job. How would he do this? What would he say to her? How could he watch his wife die and not do anything to help her because that was what she had asked? And the question that still haunted his mind... How would he explain this to Delinda?

Sighing, the man stepped out of his Hummer and onto the driveway of their home. Ed stopped and looked at the house for a moment. It was a picture of modern architecture accented by curves and lines. The curves were what had Jillian fallen in love with. She loved the arched doorways, the spiral stair case that lead them from the balcony in their bedroom down to the backyard below, the majestic pool that was almost constantly used. She loved how there was so much modernisms to it yet it still felt like home when almost anybody walked through the impressive wrought iron and glass arched doorway.

Ed knew that as soon as he got back from Hawaii this house had to be put on the market.

As he approached the door, he stopped and collected the mail and instead of picking up the newspapers, Ed just kicked them aside with his foot. At this stage, he didn't care what was going on in other parts of the world.

Turning the key, the man stepped inside and set the mail and his keys on the table against the wall.

And then he did it.

Casually, without a thought process, Ed glanced up into the mirror that hung above the table and the reflection startled him. He knew that he was nowhere near being a young man again, but he had always thought that age had been kind to him, that because he was so active that he'd be spared of all the heavy wrinkles that seemed to take a permanent position in elderly men and women alike. Reaching up, he traced a finger over a line in his cheek that he knew wasn't there when he had left for the hospital the previous morning.

Ed sighed deeply in defeat as he headed upstairs to take his shower.

"I'm sorry."

Danny looked at her puzzled. Reaching over, he tucked a lemon lock behind one of her ears. "Sorry for what?"

Delinda sighed as she sipped her coffee. "Breaking down on you like that."

Her companion merely blinked in reply, "Delinda, you've been hit with a ton of bricks today. You are entitled to break down."

She nodded as she again sighed, "Yeah, but I can't do this in front of dad. He's got so much going on right now, he's got a whirlwind of emotions... It wouldn't be right to just flip out."

Danny nodded, gently, "I think that Ed's going to do some flipping out himself one of these days."

Delinda groaned as she laid her head back on the table again. Her father flipping out scared her more than anything on earth.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on her, Mike, I really appreciate it."

Sam walked into the surveillance pit and leaned against a table. Mike stood up and began to collect his things together. "No problem, Sam, thanks for letting me in on what's going on with Ed and Mrs. D."

Sam nodded quietly and sighed, "Mike, FYI... Ed is really broken up. I even saw him cry while I was over there. I haven't been in to see Mrs. Deline yet, but listening to Delinda she seems to be actually doing better than Ed."

Mike nodded quietly, "I just keep remembering the other day when I was flirting with her and teasing Ed. They both just seemed so damn happy and in love, and then they get a cruel twist of fate."

The woman sighed again, "Yeah, I know. Life is really unfair. Anyway, thanks again for keeping an eye on her."

She smiled softly and kissed his cheek and Mike hugged her. "Anytime, Samantha. She's sleeping on Ed's couch right now, I'm going to head over to the hospital. St. Rose, did you say?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah."

"Alright then, I'm on my way."

Sam sighed softly as she watched Mike leave. Walking over to a phone, she picked it up and dialed an extension, "Yeah, Bree, it's Sam Marquez. I need you to go into my office please and bring me my laptop and the files that I have next to it. It's right on my desk. I'm in Mr. Deline's office." Getting the confirmation she needed, Sam hung up and walked into Ed's office and sat down behind his desk and waited for her work to arrive.

He stepped out of the shower and a curtain of steam followed him. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Ed walked over to the sink and quickly brushed his teeth and then did a quick shave. As he headed back into the bedroom, he saw a picture of them on the dresser, wrapped in each other's arms. Ed grabbed it and walked over and sat down on the bed, his eyes fixed on the photograph.

He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and sighed. Tracing her jaw line with his finger, he quietly whispered, "I'm going to make it as painless as I can, baby... I promise. I won't allow you to go through that agony."

Setting the picture on the bed, Ed stood up and went to his dresser and pulled out some jeans and a t-shirt and a few other items. Dressing rapidly, Ed ran a comb through his hair and headed down to his office in the house.

As he made his way downstairs, he decided to make a detour into the kitchen. Ed sighed as he saw the blinking light on the answering machine, indicating new messages. He hit the button and went to the refrigerator.

"Hi, Jillian, it's Marian. Just wanted to remind you about our Tuesday at the spa. Talk to you later, hon."

Ed sighed as he shook his head and added one more thing on his to do list... call Jillian's friends.

"Edward, it's your mother. Call me honey, I love you."

Rolling his eyes, Ed took out a jar of miracle whip and some turkey, muttering softly, "Sure, Mom, I'll get right on that."

"Good morning, Mr. Deline, this is Cynthia over at Rainbow Travel. I just wanted to call and get in touch with you to confirm your plane reservations for Maui in three weeks. I've taken the liberty to make a collection of a few Hawaiian hotels and you can come in and look through them when you sign for the tickets. Aloha."

He set the jar down on the island and put his elbows on the tiled counter, resting his head in his hands and sighing deeply. He had planned on surprising Jillian with the Hawaii trip long before they found out about the cancer. He quickly stood up and made his sandwich and went into his office and booted up his computer.

As Ed waited, he pulled out the phone book and got some names and numbers of local realtors. He didn't want to stay in the house any longer than he had to. He'd stay there while Jillian was alive, but after the funeral, he knew he wouldn't be able to come back to this place and call it home.

Ed glanced over and saw his desktop and went over and immediately connected to the internet. After going to the google web page, Ed typed "assisted suicide" in the box and hit enter. He was taken aback by all the hits, whispering softly, "390,000 sites... good God..." Sighing deeply he began to click links.

Skimming pages on Euthanasia, withholding life saving medications and terminal sedation, Ed found a site that piqued his interest. Ed quickly started to print the document out, but as soon as it started to print something happened with the printer.

"Oh no, no no no..." he said quietly. Trying to gently pull the jammed paper from the printer but to no avail. "Damn it!" He quickly reached for the pad and pen and jotted the address down and jumped up and headed out of the house and got into his car and raced for the Montecito.

"Sam, here are the things you asked for."

Samantha stood up and smiled, "Thanks, Bree, I appreciate it." She walked over and took her laptop and files from the woman's arms.

"Sam, can I ask you why you are working in Mr. Deline's office?"

Samantha Jane glanced at the pretty redhead as she plugged her laptop into an outlet for internet connection. "Jasmine is sleeping on Ed's couch and I don't want to wake her, nor do I want to leave her."

Bree nodded, "Still no luck finding the Clines?"

The news of the guests abandoning their daughter traveled quickly through the resort. People that Sam had never met had started to come up to her offering advice, assistance and support to her. The brunette sighed deeply and shook her head, "No, but I'm going to take care of her myself."

The redhead smiled softly, "I think that's great, Sam. Good luck with that."

Sam glanced up and smiled as she saw the woman leave. Once she was alone, she went in and glanced in Ed's office and found Jasmine sleeping soundly on the floor, surrounded by Ed's magazines. Rolling her eyes and sighing softly, Samantha collected the magazines and arranged them in monthly order and set them back on Ed's bookshelf and reached down to pick the girl up. Laying her gently on the couch, Sam brought the blanket up and covered her up, kissed her cheek and headed back out into the surveillance room to work.

"Sam?"

Sam glanced up and saw Ed standing in the doorway, questions in his eyes. Standing up, she gave him a soft smile, "Hey, Ed. You are probably wondering why I'm up here."

Ed nodded as he walked further in, "Yeah."

She sighed quietly as she bit her bottom lip, "Mike was watching Jasmine for me while I was at the hospital and he laid her down for a nap on the couch in your office. If you'd like, I can move her though."

Ed shook his head as he waved a hand through the air, "Let the kid sleep, I don't care."

Walking closer to him, Sam watched him, "Are you sure?"

He nodded and sat down in a chair. "Yeah."

Sam walked over and sat down next to him and just sat by him a few minutes. His voice soon broke through the air, "Jillian said a lot of things to me this afternoon and I'm trying to wrap my brain around them."

The woman nodded quietly, allowing him to continue. Without thinking, Ed reached for her hand. "She said she wants me to fall in love again and get married once she dies. Said she liked you and knows that you and I are friends."

Samantha chewed her bottom lip quietly, her dark eyes were fixed on their hands. It wasn't the first time he held hands with other women. She'd see him holding hands with Mary and Nessa before and once during a drunken game of spin the bottle, Mary spinned it and it landed before Ed and so they had to kiss. But this time it was different. There was a warmth in his hand.

Nodding, Sam shrugged and gave him a soft smile, "You are a good man, Ed. You don't deserve the hand you've been dealt."

Ed couldn't help but grin a little, "Nice casino reference."

Samantha Jane laughed softly, "I didn't even realize there was one there, but I guess it makes sense since I do work in a casino."

Ed smiled quietly as he dropped her hand. "You left the hospital so fast, I didn't even realize you had left."

The woman shrugged a little, "You needed to be with her and you didn't need me hanging around bugging you. Besides, I wanted to get back to Jasmine."

"You don't bug me, Sam."

Sam laughed quietly, "Now you are just being sweet."

Ed opened his mouth to say something when Jasmine stumbled out into the room, "Sam?"

Samantha smiled brightly as she walked over and picked her up and hugged her, "Hey honey. Did you have a nice nap?"

Jasmine nodded and looked at Ed, "Who is that?"

Ed's brows arched and he made a funny face at her causing the girl to giggle. Sam laughed softly, "That's Mr. Deline."

"Oh for the love of Pete, Sam, don't saddle her with having to be so formal." Ed stood up and walked over to the little girl, "You can call me Ed."

The little girl smiled and nodded, "Are you Sam's boyfriend?"

Both Ed and Samantha laughed hard. Ed sat down in the couch, his head in his hands, laughing so hard that he was shaking. Samantha Jane was the first to regain her composure, "No, sweetie, Ed isn't my boyfriend. He's my boss and a very good friend."

"Oh..." the little girl said. Ed was still wiping his eyes as he stood up and walked over to a mini fridge. Ed spotted a small chocolate pudding cup and took it out. He glanced around and found a plastic spoon and walked over to the girl, grinning a little, "Want to share some pudding?"

Jasmine nodded in excitement and Ed glanced over at Sam and gave her the same grin, "What about you, Mommie Dearest? Want some pudding?"

Samantha laughed, "Only if you stop with the Joan Crawford references."

Laughing, Ed peeled off the foil lid and nodded. "You bet." Ed spooned the pudding off the lid and handed the spoon to Jasmine. She took it eagerly and brought it to her mouth, getting some of the pudding on her face. Samantha laughed as she reached for a napkin and cleaned her face off. Ed shook his head, "How about you let us help you?"

Jasmine giggled and nodded and for about ten minutes the three of them fed pudding to each other and laughed and it was the first time that Ed was able to think about something other than the state of his wife.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Sam looked down at Jasmine and then at her watch. "Wow, it's getting close to dinner. Ed, I should take her up to the room and get her some dinner and get her ready for bed."

Ed nodded as he stood up and then knelt at Jasmine's eye level, "Well it was very nice to meet you, Miss Jasmine."

Jasmine grinned as she threw her arms around Ed's neck and then looked at Sam, "I want him to tuck me in tonight."

Sam laughed softly and pried her away from Ed. "He's got a lot of other things to do tonight, Jasmine. He's got a wife and a little girl too."

Jasmine looked at Ed, her eyes were wide, "You do??"

Ed nodded and smiled, "I do. Her name is Delinda."

Jasmine smiled and nodded, "That's a pretty name."

Sam smiled as she held her hand out, "Quit flirting, Jasmine and let's go." Giving Ed a wink she took the girl's hand.

Ed merely laughed softly and lead them out. "Sam, can I see you for a sec please?"

Sam glanced back at Ed and nodded, "Sure," she looked at Jasmine, "Jasmine, please wait outside and don't go anywhere, okay?"

The girl nodded and did as she was told. After she had left, Ed looked at Sam, softly, "Thank you."

The woman blinked in surprise, "For what, Ed?"

Ed gave her a quiet smile and shrugged, "You just gave me the only bright spot of my day. That little girl is a gem and she's lucky to have you."

Sam smiled softly and hugged him, "I'm upstairs if you need anything, okay?"

Ed nodded as he kissed her cheek and smiled, "Thanks."

Samantha gave him a wink and headed out of his office. Once Ed was alone, he walked over to his CD player and took out a CD. Soon an angelic voice filtered through the air.

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart

Without saying a word, you can light up the dark

Try as I may, I could never explain

What I hear when you don't say a thing

Ed sighed as he sat down and booted up his computer and then connected to the Internet. Making sure that his printer had plenty of paper and didn't predict a jam, he reached into his pocket and took the piece of paper out and plugged in the web address. Within seconds he was at the site.

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

You say it best when you say nothing at all

Sighing deeply, he read the page again, soaking in the information. He knew that he had to make it look as if nothing had happened, as if it was a fluke from life. Ed hit the print button and waited.

All day long I can hear people talking out loud

But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd

Old Mr. Webster could never define

What's being said between your heart and mine

Jillian's head was turned towards the wall. She knew that she put Ed in an unthinkable place. But she also knew that he'd ask the same of her if he was the one in the bed. She sighed quietly as she looked down at her wedding ring and remembered words to one of her favorite songs.

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

You say it best when you say nothing at all

Sitting up, Jillian reached for the tablet and pen and began to write a letter.

Pulling the printed document out of the printer, Ed's eyes scanned it as processed the information and stored it away in his memory. He had to do this right. His wife was counting on him and Ed didn't want to do anything to bring her anymore pain than she was in.

Folding the paper in half and then in half again, he stuck it in the back pocket of his jeans, picked up his car keys that he had dropped on his desk and headed out. Stopping to lock his office, Mitch wheeled up behind him.

"Mr. D?"

Ed glanced down at the man in the wheelchair and gave him a soft smile, "Hey, Mitch, what's happening?"

Mitch smiled at him. "Not much, just getting off and I saw you locking up. You don't do that unless you are going to be gone for a bit. You going away on vacation?"

Not wanting to reveal his family problems just yet, Ed simply smiled and nodded, "Yeah, taking the wife to Hawaii. I've been promising her for years."

The other man smiled broadly, "Hit Waikiki Beach. You guys will love it."

Giving him a fake laugh Ed nodded, "We will. Have a good evening, Mitch." Clapping the man on the back gently, Ed headed down the hall. The minute he was out of sight, his smile quickly faded.

Her pen swiftly leapt across the pages, the sounds of her writing filled the air. Page after page of words of love, wisdom, advice and truths appeared. Jillian paused briefly to rub her cramping hand and then continued. She knew she had to write this letter to her daughter and she knew that it was the only way that it would explain what happened and why her father did what he did.

She sighed softly as she signed her letter and then reread it carefully. Nodding in approval, Jillian carefully folded it into thirds and placed it in the envelope and sealed it. Setting it on the bedside table, she placed the tablet and pen next to it and laid back and sighed deeply, her eyes closing.

Delinda had her head resting on Danny's shoulder and was dozing. Every once in a while, Danny would glance down at her to check on her and then he'd sigh quietly because he'd remember that it wasn't very long ago when he'd sleep his pain away. Leaning down to press a soft kiss upon her forehead, Danny glanced up and saw Mary. He smiled softly at her, his voice was quiet, "Hey."

Mary smiled as she walked over and sat down next to him, "Hey yourself. How is she?"

Danny sighed softly, "I think she's more scared of how Ed is going to take it than what is going to happen to her mom."

The woman nodded quietly in agreement, softly, "She's not the only one. Danny, when your mom died, how did your dad handle it?"

Danny flinched as he remembered, his voice was eerily quiet, "He shut down, Mare. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep, wouldn't even shower... He stopped working altogether... Stopped doing what he enjoyed doing... and started drinking." He glanced over at his friend, "I can see Ed doing that. I can see him finding solace in the bottom of a bottle and it scares the hell out of me."

Mary nodded again as she reached for his hand, softly, "We will just have to do all that we can to not let that happen."

Danny sighed quietly and glanced down as Delinda stirred and started to wake up. She sat up and concealed a quiet yawn and looked around and smiled softly at her friends, "Hey."

Mary gave her a smile, "How are you?"

The blonde nodded quietly, "Has anybody seen my dad?"

Danny looked down the hall and saw the man himself on cue, he nodded down the hall at Delinda and she stood up and walked towards her father.

Ed gave his daughter a warm smile as he saw her and hugged her tightly, "Hey baby."

Delinda buried her face in the crook of her father's neck, whispering, "Where'd you go?"

Releasing his daughter, Ed planted a kiss on her forehead, "I just wanted to shut the office down at work. Plus I went home and grabbed a shower and a bite to eat. You probably should do that too."

His daughter shook her head, "I don't want to be away from mom."

Ed nodded and looked at her, "I'm taking you girls to Hawaii. It's all set up. I had actually had the trip planned long before this happened and I wanted to surprise you both. Your mother still has her heart set on it so I'm going to take her out there. Honey, I'd really like it if you could go with us."

She smiled softly and nodded, "I'd love that, Daddy, thank you. I'll put in for the time at work."

The man smiled softly, "Sounds good." He glanced over her shoulder at Danny and then looked back at her, "Delinda, would you excuse me a moment, please?"

Gripping his daughter's arm affectionately as he walked by her, Ed kept his eyes focused on his employee. When he reached Danny, he simply looked at him, "Can you and I talk?"

Danny glanced over at Mary and then at Ed, nodding, "Sure, Ed."

The two men walked away to someplace quiet and Ed sighed deeply as he tried to formulate his words. As Danny patiently waited, he could see just how exhausted his boss was.

"Danny, I want to apologize to you for what I said earlier. I was out of line. I should never have snapped at you like that and I'm sorry."

Danny gave his boss a quiet smile and shrugged a little, "You are under a lot of stress, Ed. You are upset over your wife, which is natural."

Ed looked at him pointedly, "But I had no excuse to say what I said."

His employee just gave him another smile, "Don't worry about it, okay? You and I are even now for that whole you walking in on me and your daughter thing."

Ed couldn't help but laugh softly and nodded, "Deal." In an uncharacteristic move for Ed Deline, he reached out and pulled the younger man into an embrace and whispered softly in his ear, "Be there for my daughter. She's gonna need you for what I can't provide for her right now."

Still reeling in surprise from the impromptu hug, Danny nodded, softly, "Don't worry, Ed, I got it covered."

Ed smiled softly as he stepped away, "Good. You are a hell of a man, Danny. A good employee and an even better friend."

"Speaking of friends..." Danny started as his head nodded down the hall to where Mike was coming up.

"I am a lucky man indeed," Ed remarked softly.

Ed smiled quietly as he saw the jovial African American man approach them. "Ed, man, Sam told me about Mrs. D and I'm so sorry."

Ed nodded quietly, "Thanks, Mike, it means a lot that you are here."

Mike stuffed his hands in his back pockets, "How is she?"

The older man nodded, "She's... well... you know... she is trying to be strong for my sake, but I can tell she's just as scared as I."

Mike nodded in empathy. "Yeah... I was telling Sam earlier that is so weird because just the other day I was flirting with her and teasing you."

Ed smiled as he remembered, "Yeah. Life is cruel like that, isn't it?"

The man sighed deeply and nodded, "That it is, Big Ed, that it is. Listen, is there anything I can do for you? Make some calls? Contact anybody?"

Ed shook his head, "No, Mike, thanks. Listen, I'm going to get in there, I want to talk to her."

Mike nodded and gave Ed a pat on the back, "Sure thing, Mr. D, give her my love."

Ed smiled weakly at his employee and friend as he headed into his wife's room. Smiling softly after he opened the door, Ed walked in and went over to his wife and leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

Smiling as she woke up, she looked at him, her voice was quiet, "Hey, Handsome."

Ed grinned at her as he sat down, "Hi there, gorgeous."

Jillian sat up a little and smiled as she watched her husband dig out the folded piece of paper out of his pants. "I did some research on the Internet, I think I may have found something."

She nodded quietly, softly, "What is it?"

Ed sighed deeply as he looked around and then back at her, "Jill, before I tell you, you have to be 100% sure that this is what you want me to do."

Jillian nodded, "I am, Ed."

"Okay... According to this website, all I'd need is an empty syringe. I'd take your iv out and inject a small bubble of air into your bloodstream."

She swallowed hard and nodded, "That's it?"

Ed nodded and looked down, whispering, "That would kill you quickly and it'd be painless and it wouldn't get back to me doing it."

Jillian put on a brave face, she gave him a false smile, "I married Dr. Kevorkian."

Ed flinched and set the paper down and stood up, walking to the window, "Christ, Jillian, that's a hell of a thing to say."

Jillian sighed softly and looked down at her hands, "I'm sorry, Eddie, it was the wrong thing to say at the wrong time. I know that you are struggling with this."

He turned and looked at her, his voice was soft, "My wife of thirty years is asking me to kill her. Yeah... I am struggling with this, Jillian."

She nodded silently, not knowing what to say. After several moments Ed turned and looked at his wife and found her quietly crying. Walking over to her, he pulled her close to him, softly, "I'm sorry that I snapped at you."

She sighed deeply as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, quietly, "I'm sorry I made the crack, Ed. I just wasn't thinking." Sighing again she pulled back and looked at him, "I have the letter for Delinda ready." She reached over to the bedside table and handed him the envelope.

Ed's eyes scanned it and he put it in his back pocket. Jillian looked at her husband carefully, "You aren't going to read it?"

Ed shrugged as he sat down, "It isn't addressed to me." He leaned in and took her hand, "Besides, I trust you that you answered questions she had and whatever you didn't answer, I'll answer."

Jillian nodded and looked at her husband, softly, "Hold me, Ed. Please..."

He looked at her and knew he couldn't refuse her. Standing up, Ed slipped out of his shoes and walked around to the other side of the bed and got in and wrapped his arms around her.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

He held her all through the night and when she whimpered quietly in pain, it was him who pressed the button, bringing the nurse in. Several times, she told him that he had to leave, but she'd only be rewarded with a sharp glare that said in not so many words that he wasn't planning on going anywhere.

Scrunched up close to his wife in the full sized bed, half of his body kept falling out over the size, but he'd just put weight on his foot and lifted himself back up into it with her, his arms, never releasing her.

Every once in a while he'd awake to find her sleeping as soundly as one could while in the hospital hooked up to tubes and monitors. He would watch her sleeping and pull back some blonde locks behind her ear and press his lips to her temple, whispering quiet words of love to her.

Ed Deline never felt closer to his wife than when he held her in that bed. He took that opportunity to memorize her heartbeat, the rhythm of her chest as it rose and fell with each breath she took, the sound of her quiet sigh in the night, the smell of her hair, how it felt against his face and the softness of her skin. Only once did he forget where he was and tried to reach up under her gown to cup a bare breast, but the moment he felt the bandage, his eyes snapped open and he was briskly brought back to where he was and the stark reality slapped him in the face.

As the golden light of day streamed through the vertical blinds, Ed's eyes were fixed on the long shadows against the wall. His eyes, a bright aqua, would dart back and forth from the pictures of Italian architecture to a vase of silk roses to the form of his sleeping wife. The room struck him as very Hitchcockesque.

His wife stirred under the mauve blanket which covered them and then turned onto her back, forcing her husband to step out of the bed before he'd fall. Turning her head, she stretched her long lean body in a feline way, from the tips of her fingers to the ends of her toes, working every joint that she could, enduring the sharp pain which coursed through her body as punishment. Sighing deeply, she turned her head and looked at her husband, her voice was husky from the nocturnal rest, "Hey."

Ed smiled down at his wife as he leaned down to brush his lips over hers gently. "Hey yourself."

Jillian struggled to sit up a little and Ed went over and helped her by wrapping his fingers around her forearm and bringing her up. Sighing deeply, she brought her hand up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and for a moment Ed's mind flashed back to when his daughter would do the same thing. "Where's Delinda?"

He walked over and sat down on the foot of her bed, "She crashed at Mary's. She'll be in shortly."

Jillian nodded, softly, "Ed, last night was pure agony. I want to do this as soon as possible."

Ed nodded as his heart sank, "I'll speak with your doctors this morning."

His wife gave him a grateful smile and nodded, "Thank you."

Leaning over, he pressed his lips over her forehead and smiled, "Don't worry. I'm going to call and check in at the Montecito and then find your doctor, okay?"

Jillian nodded quietly and laid back as her husband left the room.

Sam set the glass of grape juice down on the table and went over to knock on the bathroom door, "Jas, your breakfast is on the table."

She heard a muffled "Okay" and couldn't help but laugh softly. Shaking her head, Sam walked over and opened the door and picked up the morning paper and went in and sat down and began to read it. As she got to the editorial section, there was a knock on her door. Sighing quietly, Sam stood up as she tightened the belt of her robe and answered the door only to be met by Mike's beaming face.

"Gooooood Morning, Samantha Jane."

Sam laughed as she dropped her paper onto the coffee table, "Hey Mike, what's up?"

Mike walked in with a pink box and set it on the table, "Donuts from Winchell's."

Sam groaned as she peeked inside, "God, Mike, I think I love you."

Laughing, he grabbed a chocolate iced pastry filled with Bavarian cream. "And my day has just been made perfect. The beautiful Sam Marquez loves me."

Samantha laughed as Jasmine came out of the bathroom into the living room dressed. She beamed when she saw her favorite engineer. "Mike!"

Mike grinned as he hugged her, "Hey, Munchkin, you hungry?"

Jasmine grinned as she reached for a chocolate cake donut and began to stuff it in her mouth. As she was about to remind the child to use a napkin, Sam's cell phone rang. Bounding into the bedroom, she called out over her shoulder, "Don't let her get messy, Mike!"

The good natured man just rolled his eyes, "Yes, dear."

Laughing softly and rolling her own chocolate orbs, Sam headed into the shower and began to clean up.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

"I wanna take my wife to Hawaii."

Dr. Bradley Pilford looked at Ed Deline. After Ed's tirade into Dr. Meadows, he threatened to sue the hospital if another doctor wasn't put on his wife's case. Word of the angry man in the womens' clinic spread like a wildfire throughout the hospital and most doctors avoided the chance altogether, not wanting to put themselves in jeopardy of the wrath of Ed Deline. It was Dr. Pilford who decided to roll his sleeves up and take on the case.

"Mr. Deline, I don't advise that, Mrs. Deline is quite ill."

Ed sighed in irritation, "I know, which is why I want to take her. I've been promising her for thirty years that I'd take her and she's already expressed to me that that is where she wants to..." He stopped himself... He couldn't say it. Sighing again, the weary man ran a hand through his thinning hair, "I just want to do this for her."

Dr. Pilford studied Ed's face. Sighing softly in defeat, he nodded, "Fine, but not without a few conditions. First off, since I have a feeling that you will fight me on hospitalization on the islands, I want her to have a full-time hospice nurse there. A brilliant doctor, Deborah Cox, works in Maui and I will contact her and she will take over Jillian's case. Mr. Deline, you are to keep Dr. Cox involved in your wife's case at all times. Do not go island hopping, it will only tire Jillian and will cut her life shorter than it is if she gets too tired."

Nodding, Ed extended a hand, "Read you loud and clear, doc, thank you."

The doctor shook Ed's hand and nodded, "I just want to be clear that I do not support this, however, your wife's life is fading and we want her to enjoy whatever life she has left."

The other man quietly sighed, "I know... So do I."

That said, Ed turned and headed back to his wife's room.

Samantha Jane pulled up in front of the Belvedere Elementary School and cut the engine. Turning to look at the girl sitting in the passenger seat, Sam flashed her a smile. "This is a really nice school, Jasmine, so you don't have to be afraid." Reaching out, Sam straightened the girl's collar on her new dress. "Are you ready?"

Jasmine's wide eyes were fixed on the old brick building, whispering softly, "It looks spooky."

Sam smiled softly, "I promise you there are no ghosts or goblins. It's just a school. And besides, you want to make lots of friends, don't you?"

The girl grinned a little despite herself and nodded. Matching her grin, Sam got out of the car and swung her bag over her shoulder and walked over to the passenger side and opened the door, "Let's go then, mademoiselle."

Giggling as she got out, Jasmine reached for Sam's hand, "I'm ready."

---

The school was relatively quiet when they entered. Glancing at her watch, Sam figured that everybody was already in class, which was good because the last thing she wanted to do was try to enroll Jasmine during a chaotic time. Heading into the office, Sam got her settled with a book in a chair and walked over to the counter and smiled at the elderly woman behind the desk.

"Good morning, I'm Sam Marquez, I have an appointment with Mr. Fredricks this morning regarding enrollment."

The woman smiled as she nodded, "One moment please, Mrs. Marquez."

Not bothering to correct her, Sam merely walked over and sat down next to Jasmine and looked at the book that was resting in the girl's lap.

"What are you looking at?"

Jasmine smiled up at Samantha, "Alice in Wonderland."

Sam couldn't help but grin as she looked at the pictures with Jasmine, recalling comical memories to the little girl about her own childhood as they passed the time.

"Any word on the status of Mrs. Big Ed?"

Danny glanced up as Mike entered the surveillance area and sat down at his desk. Since Ed had been away so often, Danny took it upon himself to talk to personnel and have Mike transferred to the security department, something that Ed had been meaning to do anyway.

Giving his friend a quiet smile, Danny sighed deeply, "I haven't talked to Ed this morning yet, but last I heard last night, he was going to take her to Hawaii for her final days, even if he had to, to quote Ed, 'throw her over my shoulder and take her out of the hospital, Tarzan style.'"

Mike couldn't help but laugh softly as he pictured Ed throwing his wife over his shoulder and stomping out of the hospital. "Well that's cool... I know that Mrs. D had wanted to go there. It's a beautiful place."

Danny nodded sadly, "Yeah, too bad she won't be able to enjoy it long."

"What are you talking about? She's going to have a blast there and be there for a few months."

Danny and Mike whipped their heads up to look at the blonde standing in the doorway, leaning against the door jamb. Everybody knew that Delinda had been in denial about the severity of the mother's illness. Ed had tried in vain to get his daughter to understand how serious it was and that the sand in Jillian's hourglass was running low and at a quick rate, but she refused to accept it. In defeat, Ed drafted Danny to try and get the girl to understand the graveness of the situation, and, in exhaustion, he too admitted defeat. Smiling softly at his ex-girlfriend, Danny rose to his feet. "You are probably right about that, Delinda."

Ed had told his staff just to, in short, humor her. To allow her to think that her mother was getting better. Despite the protests of all the grief books that Danny has read, deep down, he knew that at the time, this was the best recourse to take, knowing that when the time came, he would be there for Delinda.

Smiling softly, Delinda ran a petite hand through her lemon locks, "Mom is going to look great in a fuchsia lei, and Dad... well... I can picture him in a bright blue one." She grinned softly, "Dad in flowers... That will be a picture worth taking."

Danny and Mike just smiled softly, they both had the vision of Ed wearing an electric blue lei around his neck, and they both had to admit that it was a rather comical vision. Walking towards his friend, Mike kissed her cheek and gave her a hug. "I need to get going, D. I have to go and attend a seminar. God, I can't wait till these things are over."

As a part of his transfer procedure, Mike had to undergo several hours of training for his new job. Training that included weapons handling, how to spot a cheat, how to approach someone who has been cheating without drawing much attention to the situation and how to extract the cheater from the table with as little public display or damage as possible.

Delinda merely nodded and smiled, "Take it easy."

Mike gave her a wink and then flashed a look of concern at Danny, both men knew that they were facing an uphill battle with Delinda.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

The interview with Mr. Fredricks went relatively smooth. Sam explained how she acquired Jasmine in terms that were understandable to the principal, but not so clear to the child. The principal was very surprised that a couple would just drop their child off at a hotel and whisk away without an afterthought, as was everybody at the Montecito. But, just like her friends, he offered her all the help that she'd need, even offering to pick her up and bring her home from school if Samantha couldn't do it.

"My main concern is that the child gets the education that she's entitled to having," he stated. Sam couldn't agree more, a consistent routine was the best thing for both Jasmine and herself. When asked if she had any family support around, Samantha Jane stated that she had no family, but she had a circle of friends who were very supportive and encouraging. She went on to explain that Jasmine has been exposed to all of her friends and that she really likes them and they really like her.

After an hour, Samantha successfully had Jasmine enrolled in school.

"But I want to stay with you and I want Mr. Ed to teach me how to play poker."

Samantha couldn't help but laugh softly, "You have to go to school, Jasmine, it's against the law if I don't take you, and you don't want me to go to jail, do you?"

Jasmine sighed as she shook her head no. Sam smiled as she tucked a raven curl behind the girl's ear, "Don't worry, okay? There will be plenty of time for Mr. Ed to teach you to play poker, I promise."

The girl nodded and smiled as she hugged Sam, "You won't leave me here forever, will you?"

Sam pulled back and looked at her, "I promise you that I will be back at 3:15 to pick you up."

Jasmine nodded as she reluctantly went over to the waiting principal and took his outstretched hand. Samantha sighed as she watched the girl walk down the hall.

"How does Hawaii strike you?"

Jillian's eyes opened as she looked at her husband standing in the door way. "Hawaii?"

"Yeah... You know... 50th state in the US... all islands... became a state in 1959... main crop is pineapples."

Jillian rolled her eyes, "Yes, Ed, thank you, I know what Hawaii is. What about it?"

Ed walked into his wife's room and sat down on the foot of her bed. Reaching a hand under the blanket, it searched until it found her foot and then curled around it. Caressing her ankle gently, he looked at her, softly, "That's, um.. where I thought maybe you'd like to... you know.."

"Die?"

Her husband blinked at her bluntness and sighed softly. "I should have taken you a long time ago."

Jillian quietly in agreement, "Yes, you should have. But we had this pesky little thing called life that we had to live. I don't blame you for anything, Eddie. And I don't want you to either. I do not want you to sit around saying, 'I should have done this,', 'I should have done that', 'I should have taken her there...'. You have been a wonderful husband to me. You have been my best friend and you've been the finest lover I've had."

Ed couldn't help but blush at her last remark, running his hand up her calf, he sighed deeply, "I don't think Delinda should come. I wouldn't be able to cover up as well if she were there."

Nodding in understandment, his wife sighed, "Yeah. I know. When do you want to leave."

"Soon, before I lose my nerve."

Jillian sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded, whispering softly, "I love you, Ed."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her softly and nodded, "And I love you."

The two remained silent as they held each other.

"Ed's planning something big with Jillian."

Mike glanced up and saw Danny leaning against the lip of his desk, "What makes you say that?"

"I went into his office..."

"Whoa, hold up... You went into Big Ed's office when he's not here without him knowing?"

Danny sighed, "I needed some paperwork that he had."

"So you rummaged around through his things?"

"Mike, would you just shut up long enough to let me finish?"

Mike sighed in defeat as he sat back, "So spill."

"I found this."

Reaching out, Mike accepted the stapled stack of papers and his eyes washed over it, whispering softly, "No shit..." Glancing up at his friend, he asked, "Where'd you find this?"

Danny sat down, softly, "It was under the paperwork. Normally I wouldn't have given it a second thought, but the banner was pretty noticeable."

Mike nodded. Danny was right, the banner was a green box with bright yellow words saying "How to assist in death with dignity". Sighing deeply, he handed the papers back to Danny, "Put these back where you found them, man. We don't want to get tangled up in this."

Danny nodded and sighed, "Yeah, I know, I'm just worried."

"Look," Mike paused as Mitch rolled by and both men gave him a smile. Lowering his voice, Mike continued, "Ed wouldn't do anything unless he and Mrs. D have agreed upon it. I mean, they have Delinda to think of, he wouldn't do something to her mother unless she wanted him to do it. It's none of our business, Danny Put them back."

Danny wondered when he started to take orders from Mike, but sighed and nodded and went to do what was told of him.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Chapter Twenty-One

Sam reached for the ringing phone and held it to her ear as she filled out some paperwork. "Marquez."

"Samantha Jane."

She dropped her pen and looked straight ahead, "Ed?"

Ed sighed softly, his voice was gravelly than normal, "Yeah. Listen, I need you to meet me at Cleo's house."

Samantha blinked, "Cleo's house?"

Sighing again, the man clarified, "The Luxor."

The woman nodded as she stood up, "Whereabouts? That's a big place."

"You just go and stand somewhere and I'll find you."

Samantha started to grab her keys and purse, she had no doubt that Ed could find her. "Okay, I'm leaving now."

Without saying goodbye, Ed disconnected the phone and the loud click on the other end caused Sam to look at the receiver and mutter, "Goodbye to you as well." Hanging up the phone, she grabbed her cell phone and headed out.

Ed hung the phone up and looked about the waiting room of the hospital. Running a hand through his hair, he walked back into his wife's room and walked over to her bed. Leaning down, he brushed his lips over her closed eye lids.

The physical contact woke Jillian up and she gave her husband a soft smile, "Hey..."

Smiling down at her, Ed sat down in a chair by the bed, "Hey yourself. I'm gonna meet with Sam, fill her in on what's going on."

Jillian's smile faded, "Why Sam?"

Sighing quietly, her husband shrugged, "Because Danny, Mike and Nessa are too close in this. Besides, I can trust Sam not to say anything."

His wife nodded quietly as she stood up and hugged him, "Eddie... I'm ready."

Blinking, Ed pulled back and looked at her, his voice was a shallow whisper, "Now?"

Jillian nodded as she took a deep breath, "Yeah... now." Pausing, she took another ragged breath and continued, "Ed, this afternoon's blood transfusions were hell. I threw up, I had a massive headache, I still have it... my body aches and I can feel it deteriorating.

Ed's mind raced. No, she couldn't be ready, he told himself. Not now... In desperation, he began to reach for straws, "What about Hawaii?"

His wife's lips curled into a small smile, "I want you to have me cremated, Ed. I want my ashes scattered in Maui. When your time comes, we will meet on that beautiful pristine white beach, and we will be in our prime. Our bodies will be young and full of life and energy, and we will be able to recreate our life." She paused and for a moment Ed knew that she was already half way there, "Besides," she continued, "I don't want you to have to take care of me until I lose this battle."

"I don't mind taking care of you."

Smiling softly, she reached up and caressed his jaw, "I know... but I do. Ed, I want you to live your life. I want you to meet another woman and fall in love with her. You deserve it."

Ed stood up and paced, "There will never be another woman, Jill... Not ever." Turning he looked at her, "How in the hell can I replace the past thirty years with somebody else?"

"You don't have to replace the past thirty years, Ed," his wife started, "I don't want to be replaced. But I want you to get on with your life... I want you to create new memories. You are my best friend, Ed. A woman doesn't have it any better than you. I am making the cognitive decision here. I want this. I'm ready."

Staring off into space, he whispered, "But I'm not."

Nodding, Jillian said, "I know. But you don't have this war being fought in your body, Ed."

Sighing, Ed knew she was right. Walking over to the door, he closed it and walked back towards her, reaching into his inner coat pocket and slipping an empty syringe out. Sitting down, he leaned in and stroked her face, softly, "This isn't going to hurt, and it won't be traced back to me. But it will kick in fast..."

Jillian nodded as she prepared herself to say her goodbyes. With a tear falling down her cheek, she whispered softly, "Give our baby a kiss... Tell her I love her... Make sure she always knows that, just as you will always know how much I love you."

Her husband nodded as he felt his own tears welling up. Leaning in, he kissed her with as much passion as he could muster at the moment. Holding her close, Ed knew this was the last time that this woman would be in his arms. Tightening his arms around her, the couple quietly cried for a few moments and then reluctantly he pulled back from her. "I love you."

It was only three simple words, but they were all that was needed to be said.

Gently, he laid his wife back upon her pillow and took a deep breath as he carefully disconnected her IV and took the empty syringe and pushed a small bubble of air into her blood stream. Quickly reattaching the medicine, he waited for the air to affect her.

Jillian's eyes turned a startling shade of vivid blue. Never in his life had Ed seen her eyes so illuminated. He turned his head quickly so he wouldn't watch her fists gripping the sheets in a silent struggle and then he heard it...

The repetitive beeping that signaled his wife was dead.


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

Chapter Twenty-Two

Cause of Death: Complications due to breast cancer.

That's what her death certificate cited. Nobody dared to speak a word or approach him in the coming days of her memorial service. Nobody protested when he gave them tickets to Maui for the ceremony of spreading her ashes, and she didn't dare utter a word when, in a fit of agony and grief, he squeezed her hand so tightly she seriously thought he could break every bone in it.

For Ed Deline, this was the beginning of the end. No more spending the day in bed with his wife... no more surprising her with small gifts of his love... no more making love well into the night to the early rays of day... no more fighting and arguing about mundane things... this was it. To him, all that there was left to do was die.

Delinda stood in the doorway of the adjoining suites and watched her father. She didn't want to have separate rooms, she needed to be with him. Sighing softly, she walked in, "Daddy, how about we order a pizza or something."

Ed stared into the darkened room, softly, "My wallet's on the television, Delinda. Take the money out of there and you can order one for yourself."

His daughter walked over and kneeled in front of him, her hands on his knees, whispering softly, "Dad, you have to eat. Mom wouldn't want you to just shut down like this. Please, Daddy... have something to eat."

With her father remaining silent, Delinda let out a quiet sigh and stood up. Leaning down to kiss his cheek, she hugged him and walked out of the room and looked at Sam, who had witnessed everything. In desperation, Delinda said, "I can't reach him. Dad won't eat, he won't sleep, he hasn't showered since we've been here... All he does is sit in that chair."

Samantha nodded sympathetically. Hugging her friend, she asked quietly, "You want me to try?"

Delinda nodded, "Maybe you can offer him something I can't."

That said, the blonde haired woman walked out of the hotel room and headed towards the surf, she needed a break.

Sam breathed deeply as she took in the sight of her boss. The once strong as nails, no holds barred Ed Deline had been reduced to a broken man, a pathetic shell of his former self. Walking in carefully, Samantha grabbed a small chair and dragged it over in front of him. With her warm eyes glued to him, she began, "I was married once upon a time ago. His name was Philip. We had known each other since birth, in fact, we were born in the same hospital three days apart and had been together ever since. I loved that man like there was no tomorrow. We were childhood sweethearts... When we reached that age, as all children do, where we wanted to play doctor, we played with each other, though I'll admit it was a ridiculous thing we did." Samantha paused to see if he was listening. The very last thing she wanted to do was expose herself so raw to someone if he wasn't even paying attention. A bright flicker of blue flashed and she knew she had his attention so she continued. "When we got to high school, Phil became captain of the football team and I was a cheerleader. It was so full of cliches, Ed, that you would roll your eyes, but I loved him. He was everything to me. And then, on the night we won the homecoming game against the Panthers, I was out on the field, long after everyone had left... Or so I thought." Sam took a deep breath as she stood up and fought her composure. Without her knowledge, Ed's head slowly followed her, engrossed in the tale his employee was telling. "I was waiting for Phil by the bleachers, only without my knowledge, his teammates had taken him to the local bar to get plastered. As I was heading to my car, another of his teammates approached me, Brian. Brian was very drunk, to this day I had never seen anybody so drunk. He grabbed me and threw me against the bleachers and kissed me hard. After the initial shock wore off, I slapped him and tried to run, but Brian, being the quarterback, was much stronger than I. He threw me behind those bleachers, ripped my skirt off and proceeded to rape me. I was numb with shock, Ed. The bastard just left me there, my body throbbing, broken, battered and bruised for a lifetime. I guess Phil drove by the field or something because the next thing I remember is him taking me in his arms and running to the hospital, which, thank god, was only down the block. Philip stayed with me as I healed in the hospital. He stayed by me as my parents forced me to go to counseling to try and deal with what had happened. Luckily, I didn't get pregnant from that, I wouldn't have been able to deal with what had to be done."

As she spoke, her back was to him, and the tears were falling freely from her eyes. She hadn't spoken about it to anybody, yet she felt safe enough to tell him. During her admission, Ed had rose to his feet and put his hands on her shoulders. She jolted when she heard his gravelly voice, "What happened next?"

Samantha allowed herself to lean back against him as she continued, "Two years later he and I were married on a beautiful piece of land in Simi Valley overlooking the ocean... and nine months to the day I buried him. In an ironic twist of fate, Phil was walking home from work one night--being newlyweds, we couldn't afford two cars and the one we had was in the shop--and he stumbled across an alley that had another woman being raped. Philip wanted to help her, he wanted to stop what was going on. He jumped on the guy from behind, but he turned around and had a knife and plunged it deep into Philip and left. Phil ended up dying right there in that alley. The girl was too scared to do anything. Knowing what rape is like, I don't really think I can blame her." She turned around and faced him, her voice was soft, "I don't know what it is like to be married to somebody for thirty years, Ed. I don't know what it is like to have a child with someone. But I do know what love is like. I know what being so much in love your head spins is like. And I know what it feels like to have to bury a part of your soul. I want to help you through this, Ed. Nobody was around to help me through it, and I want to help you. Please, don't shut down on me. Don't shut down on Delinda."

At the sound of his daughter's name, Ed grabbed Samantha Jane and pulled her close to him, burying his head into her hair and sobbed. Sam closed her eyes as her own tears fell as she held the shaking man. Deep into her mind she knew that with time, he would get through this, and he would do it with her help.

The End.


End file.
